


The Bully

by MinxChu



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Frank morrison x reader, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Knifeplay, Non-Graphic Violence, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, frank morrison/reader - Freeform, legion x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinxChu/pseuds/MinxChu
Summary: You're a freshman in the College you been dreaming to attend to and meet someone you never wanted to see again.Do people really change one day?Things turn twisted, scandalous, nasty.
Relationships: Frank Morrison/You
Comments: 75
Kudos: 173





	1. Bully

It all started in your highschool days..

It's Math class and you sit quietly and focused like usual on your seat. The class has been starting but to a certain person class seems to not exist.  
You are fixed on the blackboard to write down your notes, trying to ignore how the person behind you is rocking with his chair back and forth.  
Of course, you could turn back and tell him to stop but you knew Frank was very problematic and hard to handle.

No one really liked Frank and they all kept their distance from him. He was more considered a troublemaker and a bully.

Often he just skipped classes and wasn't around for days or even weeks. The teachers seemed to gave up on him already he was just another lost case in their eyes.

Personally you tried to distance yourself from him too, which he had been realizing and started to bully you whenever he got the chance.  
Remembering his bullying..

You had been starting your cheerleading a while which seemed to go all well for you and you befriended all girls in the team, not knowing that Frank was in the baseball team back then.

You were doing your warm-ups, suddenly you felt a hand gripping your arm and pushing you forward so you fall on your face.

"Man you are so short compared to the other girls didn't see yer" he said with a cocky grin.

Frank looks down at you while the girls whisper to each other. " what? Do you want to get treated like her too? "

Another guy approaches all of you. It's Joey, Frank's best buddy who he got to know via the baseball team.

"If you bimbos wanna say something say it loud, and you over there, the girl not wanna get up heh? Gon'a catch a cold if your ass keeps hugging the ground ". They both laugh and move away.

You looked up to him and clenched your teeth together, FRANK that fucking Bastard.

Or there have been days where you would walk with your friends at break times and grab some food. You all sit down and you were complaining about how hot the weather is lately.

"We should go to that new cafe which opened a few weeks ago they even give twenty percent off till next week!" your friend suggests and you all nod in agreement.

"Maybe we are lucky and find cute boys over there, I wish I had a boyfriend.." sighs your other friend while poking her fork into her mashed potatoes.

"Hey cmon, you don't need a guy I mean look at what kind of guys we have at school here... you really want someone like those?" you tell her while blowing wind with some thick paper you had found in the hallway.

Suddenly you feel something wet and cold on your head.

"What the..?!" you scream as you jump up from your seat just to see it's Frank and Joe laughing at you.

"Why ya bitchy ass has to always cry man, I refreshed your stupid head with my drink, thank me later."

You look at him with open mouth and you are about to shout something at him, suddenly your friend takes a tissue and pats your head with it.

"Hey..hey..you think it's worth even saying something to that retarded punk?"

Joe looks at your friend and points with his finger then to you.

"You forgot a spot, her eyes will be wet soon too"

Frank and Joe burst into laughter while Frank rests his arm on Joey's shoulder.

"Our princess is a whiney baby Bubu Bubu, did Daddy pay a lot for those clothes?" Frank mocks you while still laughing.

You fist your hands and try to maintain yourself, giving him a juicy answer would cool you down but you listen to your friend and sit down on your chair again, looking away from both.

"Aight gonna see ya around crybaby, ah-ye none of you witches gon'a be taken man, keep on dreaming"

With that said they walk away as nothing happened.

Your friends look at each other then to you, " Did he eavesdrop our conversation?! That guy is so annoying! " one says while looking at the two bullies walking away.

You try to clean your shirt with the tissue your friend gave you, not really paying attention to what your friends are saying to each other.

It really has to be you he chooses of all the students in school to bully? Really your luck hasn't been best lately but this tops it.

You come back to reality still sitting at math class and hearing how frank rocks his chair back and forth, one knee up and the other leg down rocking the chair.

Writing notes down like this is a pain in the ass you can't concentrate at all. Him being exactly behind you make it worse.

You let out a loud sigh hoping the person behind you hears it, which he doesn't and keeps up his annoying chair rocking.

"Alright, I know you hate me but can you stop?! " you whisper to him in an angry tone while turning your head back to him.

Frank looks at you and crosses his arms in front of his chest. "Why? Just ignore me" he answers cold back.

You raise a brow and roll your eyes then, " This person here is trying to ignore you all the time so ignoring you NOW wouldn't be something new would it?!".

He looks at you for a short while and shrugs then.

"Maybe change your seat I literally don't give a fuck about you or what yer ass has to cry bout' again"

You just want to slap this guy in the face. Why he always has to be so difficult?

Without saying any word you just turn your head away from him and look down on your Notebook.

Out from nowhere, something hits the back of your head.

You see a paper ball lands down on the ground, Frank that fucker really can't stop...

Without giving any reaction you keep on doing your own thing and feel another paper ball hit the back of your head.

"That's it... one more time and I fuck this motherfucker up..." you whisper to yourself.

It seems like not giving any reaction or attention to him made him stop. Finally, after a long time which seemed forever, the bell rings and you start slowly packing your things.

"Crybaby going home?" Frank asks you bored while having both his legs on his desk.

"Yes, unlike YOU I have a life you know? Maybe get one too" you answer annoyed back, not looking at him while putting your books and notebook into your bag.

"What's with that attitude, papa's princess is mad? You bitch ain't in da place to talk like that to me, your father must have been fucking your holes wrong he should have used your mou..-"

You suddenly turn around and slam both your hands on his desk, throwing his legs away.

"FRANK IT'S ENOUGH!" is heard in the whole classroom and everyone freezes in their spot.

"STOP PLEASE!" you scream at him with teary eyes.

Frank tilts his head, eyes narrowing suddenly at you.

"You fucking little bitch what did you just do?!!" he yells at you and lifts the desk with both hands to just make it fall and hit you.

You stumble back and land on your butt.

"Did ya fucking UGLY bitch just raise your slutty voice one me yes?!"

Frank asks you with a threatening undertone as he steps closer to you.

You get up fast and stand in front of him in a cocky way, looking into his eyes with your head tilted a bit.

Joking about your father who passed away isn't something you will let anyone do. The whole class watches you both, whispers can be heard "Is she dumb? Lord she is so dead..".

Frank looks down to you and you look up to him, both staring furiously into each other's eyes.

You fist both of your hands while your heart is almost pounding out of your chest.

"What?! Do you wanna hit me? Go on bad boy and raise your hand on a girl you loser!" you spit at him madly.

Frank keeps looking down to you, you can feel how he tries to hold back to not punch your face.

You are so filled with anger that you let it out without caring what might happen.

"See? YOU are an empty bag! You think your Tattoo and ear Piercings make you cool and Badass! BUT-". You step closer and poke his chest mockingly, "YOU ARE A NOTHING !!" you scream at him and burst into tears.

Silence. Nothing is said. Frank smiles while looking down at you still, clearly not affected by your words, and rather satisfied to see you in your current state.

You rub your eyes with your hands and realize you are crying, looking then at your hands disappointed.

You look up again to Frank who seems really amused.

"You little bitch have the talent to become an actress, fucking fuck off from my view ain't gonna keep you alive"

He takes his backpack and pushes you hard away, you fall again on the ground.

The classmates just look at him leaving casually the classroom. "H..hey you ok?" a classmate asks you, offering his hand to you so you can get up.

"I'm fine.." you tell him and get up.

"Girl you are crazy, he will kill you for that..make your prayers," he tells you and steps back.

Without responding you take your bag and leave the classroom. "Damn... I hope he really doesn't kill me..."

"Hey girl what happened? we are waiting here already like FOREVER for you!" you hear as your friends run towards you.

"Huh..why are your clothes dusty?" one of them asks while patting the dust off of your skirt and shirt.

"Nothing.. I just fell down sorry I had to write down some extra notes!", smiling fakely at them you start walking again.

They all look at each other confused and follow you then.

"Uhmm,okaaay...wanna go grab a shake?" the other asks you while you all slowly walk down the hall.

"No..I have to do something, but you guys should go! I'll go home earlier today, next time I join!".

You wave and say your goodbyes, leaving the Clique.

You slowly walk towards the school library and choose few books, just storybooks for later on so you can clear your mind.

After picking up the books you walk the usual path to go to your flat.

You suddenly feel stalked and look around but there isn't anyone, maybe you think a bit too deep into it? Afterall everyone can argue and Frank isn't a serial killer to stalk you or do some other weird things to you.

Something feels weird after the fight you two had, its annoying enough you cried in front of someone who calls you a crybaby, but there is an uncomfortable feeling with you that you can't shake off.

Frank never will change you think to yourself and you enter your flat and throw yourself on the couch.

You have been living alone for a year, your mother did help you moneywise and sometimes visited you at the weekends but what she cared about was other men at this point.

It feels lonely each time you enter your flat, it feels empty without a "Family".

You get up from the couch and go to your Bedroom, changing clothes and just kinda trying to forget what happened today.

Tired you walk towards the fridge and take a cold lemon soda from it and walk back towards your bedroom.

You open the can and sit down on the chair in front of the drawer and look into the mirror on it.

"I'm ugly..? " you whisper while putting the can away.

Recalling Frank's voice and how he called you ugly a few hours ago. You shake your head fast, who cares what he thinks?.

Slowly you put your head on the table and look to the side, seeing the family photo of yourself and your parents.

"I wish I was somewhere else dad..somewhere far away and not here in Ormond.."

You close your eyes and take a deep breath to let it out exhausted.

You smile then and open your eyes, still looking at the photo.

"But you know your girl is a strong girl, don't worry ok?" you keep whispering to yourself and get up from the chair to go to your bag.

After searching a bit you find finally the book you were looking for. "Forbidden Magic" you read on the title and throw yourself onto the bed.

Books have always been a great way to escape reality, in this case just a bad day.

You start reading the book and the hours pass so fast without realizing it.

Wouldn't it be cool to be able to use magic in real life? You could make a certain bully just poof away with one spell

Or maybe even change him into a better person? that's a no, curing any sickness or people near to death is forbidden nor you can use magic to change someone's faith according to this book, it has big consequences.

You frown and place the book on your chest.

Even magic wouldn't be able to help you with your problem called 'Frank'.

Suddenly your phone rings and you get up to take it out of your bag.

"Hello?". "Oh my god girl why you didn't tell us that motherfucker Frank had a fight with you! Did you get hurt? Did he hit you? Are you ok?"

You sigh and roll your eyes, not sure if your so-called friend Mary just wants the tea to be spilled out about today or is really worried.

"I'm fine and no he didn't hit me."

"Really? Damn girl that dude has no empathy! He can hit girls too I heard that two years ago he hit a girl and she was so afraid that she moved away from Ormond!"

Oh, man that's really what you need to hear today.

"Mary... it's fine he didn't hit me...really I just fell down that's all and..-". Mary interrupts you suddenly

"Oh god I'm so worried about you that asshole isn't normal you know! There are rumors even he is sex-addicted and on drugs constantly, he is outta his mind !"

You keep rolling your eyes like as you weren't aware his second name is the trouble maker.

"I know, I'm alive as you can hear... hey how was the cafe session with the others?" you ask to change the topic.

After a while Mary finally hangs up and you just shake your head, this girl is one drama queen but still sweet to call and see if you are really ok.

You put the phone away and walk the stairs down towards the living room.

Soon you will eat something surely and finish your homework, someone like Frank shouldn't and can't mess up your schedule you think to yourself.

You slowly finish your homework and make a portion of pasta for yourself.

Not really strange you lost your appetite today, so much about Frank can't change your schedules.

You hear the doorbell rings several times

"Huh.. I didn't invite anyone, don't tell me its Mary..."

You sigh and walk towards the door. As soon as you open it, someone with a white mask and hoodie and leather jacket pins you down on the ground instantly.

The door slams shut loudly.

"WHAT TH-" you try to scream but the person silents you with putting his hand on your mouth, pressing hard so your voice and words get muffed under his hand.

The person on top of you breathes heavy and you can hear in his breathing he is mad.. really mad.

You are too scared to move but you might get raped or killed here.

You gather all your strength and without hesitating you kick your knee into the person's tummy.

He lets out a painful groan and places then his other hand on your neck, choking you while the other hand keeps you shut.

All you can do is grab his hoodie, pulling his head in a messy way left and right and finally he lets off of you.

You get up fast and place your hand on your chest, breathing hard and catching air.

"SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!!!" you scream loud.

The person comes back to you to grab your shoulders hard, pushing you backward and you get slammed hard against the dining table, all the dishes on it fall and break.

He seems to lose his grip on you for a second and you use the chance to run the stairs up to your bedroom.

Suddenly a hand grabs your hair from behind and you fall backward, both of you rolling down the stairs.

You try to crawl away fast but he grabs your shirt and pushes you back to himself.

You punch with your hands in the air to hopefully hit him, and it works.

His mask gets a bit tilted and you can see a bit of his jaw and lips.

Panicked he tries to adjust his mask again. As you get up and try to run away, his hand grabs your right leg and makes you fall on the ground again.

"Get off of me you sick FREAK! What do you want? WHO ARE YOU?" you scream, kicking your legs disgusted at him, he pulls you with your leg in his hand towards himself.

He doesn't talk to you but takes complete control over you.

You feel how he grabs your neck again and slams your head on the ground, getting on top of you with each of his legs next to your hips.

With all your last left strength in your body you place your own hands on his and dig your nails as hard as you can into his skin, hoping he takes his hands off of your neck.

He starts to choke you harder, your tears roll down your cheeks and the world seems to turn black in front of your eyes for a second.

Is he really trying to kill you? who is this person ?!

"wh..who a..a..are.." you manage to say as he keeps on choking you.

The doorbell rings and he quickly gets up, adjusting his clothes and mask fast.

"You little bitch.." he murmured to himself.

The stranger sprints towards the door and pushes a few people away who are apparently your neighbors.

Getting back to sense you slowly get up, still not really able to realize what just happened. You walk with pain towards the door.

"Are you ok dear? Who was this? Should we call the police?" the neighbors ask you worried.

"It's fine he is just my boyfriend I'm sorry we were a bit too loud.," you tell them with a smile and scratch the back of your head.

The people here were known for gossiping and spreading rumors fast, you really don't need that.

They look confused to you and whisper to each other while walking away.

Slowly you close the door and lean against it with your back, 'that couldn't be Frank right? The voice sounded so similiar..' you think to yourself as you sit down.

But in any way you need to call the police, if it wasn't Frank then it must be some killer or rapist or thief and only God knows what his intentions were.

But what if.. it really was Frank?


	2. Notes

Birds are singing already as you open your eyes.

You look a bit around and realize it's already morning. When did you even fall asleep? Slowly you sit up and look at the window next to you.

"Huh...have I been dreaming?" you murmur to yourself still sleepy.

The sudden pain on your arms and neck gives you a flashback to what happened yesterday. Someone attacked you and a high chance that this someone could have been Frank. You touch your neck and shriek, it does hurt. You wish that whatever happened yesterday was a bad nightmare. The pain on your neck and body says differently.

"It wasn't a dream..." you sigh and let yourself fall on the bed again.

After the incidence of yesterday the police had come to your place and asked you several questions. You weren't sure if calling the police was the right thing to do after all you were sure you heard Frank's voice. A guilty feeling makes you shiver and hide your head in your blanket. If it was Frank he will be in trouble with the police...

"Who cares...If it was him he should get his lesson to not do such things." you whisper under the blanket.

I'ts not like you need to show him mercy or feel bad for him. This person is constantly bullying you and trying to hit your last nerve, which he kinda is close to success with. If it was Frank he tried to choke you to death so what makes him different? He is dangerous and such a person should be reported to the police.

You slowly get up from your bed and yawn while stretching your arms. If it was up to you, you wouldn't go to school today. It really will be awkward no doubt in that.

Maybe if you are lucky it's one of those days where Frank skips school for days...or even better, weeks. You let out a big sigh and walk downstairs to make yourself a porridge. As you sit down and start eating it, you think again about Frank. Why he crosses your mind constantly after you woke up you don't even know if it was him yesterday or not. It might be just some thief who sounded like him.

"I need to stop thinking about this I'm not even the police to overthink it... it's their job to handle this not mine." you mutter to yourself while you eat your breakfast.

After finishing your breakfast you go to your bathroom to take a shower. Slowly you take your clothes off and see the bruises decorating your legs in different blue and yellow colors. Those will turn purple soon. Your body feels so stiff and painful today, a hot shower can soothe the pain maybe. You step into the shower and let the warm water run down your body. It feels good and relaxing. After yesterday you needed this before going to school.

You get out of the shower and dry yourself carefully with the towel, trying to not touch the bruised spots too hard.

After your shower and brushing your teeth, you walk up to your bedroom to get ready for school. For today you should wear something which covers your skin more. You search a bit in your closet and find a pair of skinny ripped jeans which you can combine with a black tank top and a pair of sneakers. It's to warm to wear more covered clothes so this set should do the job.

You step towards the mirror and look into it.

"Perfect! Or...no not really perfect..."

You look to the purple-colored bruises on your neck. That looks like someone has been into choking yesterday and got petty naughty.

"Great...what should I do with this?". You look a bit around to see if you can find something to cover your neck. This is going to be harder then you thought. It has to be something not catchy or it makes it more obvious you are hiding something under it. Maybe in a first aid med kid, you can find something more 'neutral'.

You look under your bed and take the kid out, searching in it to find something useful.

"Ah maybe this bandage can work?" you say while you search the kid and hold the bandage in your other hand

"Hmm or maybe this? this looks smaller but I would need to use a few..." you look at the first aid plasters and shake your head. Staring at both, you let out a sigh and pout. Both of them look catchy in fact and none is better than the other. But what else could you use...

You get up and ache your back tired while yawning, no those look way too catchy it screams you have bruises below them. You walk towards another closet in your room and search a bit. Finally, you find something which looks rather more normal than those first aid kid items.

"Hmm... I guess this should work?"

You pick up the scarf and look at it a bit unsure, it's not wintertime to use this but you don't have any other options left. Either the med kid items or this scarf. So much about more 'neutral'.

"Okay I don't have much time left, better get ready fast, maybe no one even notices me...

Quickly you wrap the scarf around your neck and take a look into the mirror, tilting your head and analyzing yourself critically.

"Meh...I look like a complete derp but whatever"

You grab your bag fast and leave your flat then. You look down while walking, sinking deep into your thoughts. It's been a while you have been overthinking something so much. Usually, you just forget things fast and don't let anything bother you but to think you need to see Frank today again makes you feel uncomfortable.

While still thinking, you suddenly walk into someone and fall on the ground.

"O...ouch I'm sorry!". Why the hell you apologize even? It's you who is on the ground, not the person who is still standing obviously.

"Man not you again, what the hell you want from me? You sprout everywhere where I am, Fuck off bitch.

You look up and see its Frank, smoking his cigarette while looking away and not even caring to help you to get up. Of course, him and helping? that would be flash news. Why you have to come across him while there are thousands of people living here.

"It's not like I'm pleased to see YOU while my day just started" you pout at him while slowly getting up.

"Whatever, just fuck off and don't waste my time with your usual crying dumb whore," he says in an annoyed tone and keeps smoking his cigarettes.

You look angry at him and stick your tongue out. "Oh shut up! At least I'm not an asshole like you!"

Frank looks from the corner of his eye at you and his lips form into a smile slightly, looking away then. "I bet you are into assholes lowkey, who abuse you and dominate you"

Your cheeks flushed up, what is he thinking to say something like this?

"Haha, little slut, why is your big mouth suddenly shut? You wanna tell me you liked what you just heard?" he asks you teasingly with a grin and drops his unfinished cigarette on the ground, stepping on it a few times and fixing his eyes on you then.

"You are crazy just shut up...No I'm not into such crazy things you freak"

Frank steps closer and looks down at you, looking at your scarf. He suddenly narrows his eyes.

"What? You never have seen a girl wearing a scarf?" you ask him while looking up to him. Something is weird about him now, he is silent, too silent.

"Nothing. I just never seen an UGLY girl with a scarf that's all." Seriously? He is such an asshole you should have knew he is about to spit some venom at you.

You look away with pouting lips and start moving away from him. He probably will say more mean things to you the longer you stay.

"You call me a freak but wear a scarf in such a hot day? Get a reality check" you hear him saying as you were walking away.

"It's none of your business!"

He has nerves...to make fun of you constantly while he is far away from being perfect. You arrive at your school after a while and see your friends like usual waiting at the entrance.

"Finally, took you forever to arrive," Linda says with a smile. She is the one who always teases you but is kind. You are the closest to her and share everything.

"I'm sorry... I guess I'm kinda slow with everything lately"

Your friends nod and you all do a group hug. "If something bothers you, you can always talk to us you know?" Katherine says while placing her hands on her hips. She is the bossy girl in your clique but soft inside although she can get fast mad.

"How you feel? After yesterday?" Mary asks you worried.

"I'm fine don't worry so much, Frank is a loser we all know that and he just looks for trouble so that's nothing new that he even fought with someone like me"

They all look at you with a suspicious look on their face.

"Wanna tell us why you are covering your neck?" Linda asks while pointing on your scarf.

"Ah...this..this is ehm... a trend in Italy! They mix winter clothes with summer clothes you see?"

"Oh really? As far as I remember you never were into fashion, who you wanna try to trick girl?" Katherine ask you with a raised brow.

You smile and run towards the classroom, your friends running after you and grabbing you then. You all went different classes this year so the only times you could spend time together was before classes started or during break times only.

"You have a boyfriend and hide hickeys right?!" Mary asks loud and the whole class looks at you all.

Your face turns red and you hold your scarf tight.

"That's...that's not true! And stop being so loud, everyone is looking!"

"Sure, but first show what's below your scarf!" Linda says while pulling on your scarf.

"You bimbos think she gets a boyfriend? that's the funniest thing I heard."

It's Joey sitting on Frank's desk, having his cassette player in his hands and listening to your conversations.

"Are you eavesdropping again? Why you have a cassette player if you listen to other people's conversations?" Katherine asks as she stops pulling on your scarf, at least one stopped.

"You witches are so loud, two other classes could hear you too with the mics you all swallowed so what the fuck you cry about? I thought you only have one crybaby in your group"

You turn your head to him to just glare at him and try to ignore what has been indirectly said to you. Where is Frank? It's only Joey on his desk sitting, arguing with Katherine currently. Is he trying to skip school again? Weird...you saw him this morning and he looked like he was going to school.

"Where is Frank...?" you ask Joey while looking on your desk again.

"Why you ask? Are you worried about him? Ahh... I see I see what's going on now"

You turn your head to him. Alright for real, why you even ask where that bully is? Isn't on enough already? You must be out of your mind after what happened yesterday...

"I'm just curious because I saw him this morning and he looked like he was on his way to school"

Joey looks at you surprised and gets up from Frank's desk.

"Hmm I see... see you later bimbos." Joe walks away and gives you all a salute with one of his hands.

Your friends look at each other and then to you. Did Joey just looked worried and concerned about Frank?

"That weirdo seemed worried about his buddy, did you see his face?" Linda asks you.

"Sure seemed like it...but why do we even care it's Frank we are talking about, he either got into a fight again or some other trouble...nothing new."

You look at Frank's desk, why didn't he come today? Does anything have to do with yesterday maybe? Afterall he kinda was looking weirdly to your scarf... After several attempts of your friends to drag you back into reality from your thoughts, you blink few times and turn to them.

"Geez... are you really worried about the bully who bullies you?" Mary asks you and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"N...no no I'm just...sorry, no...whats that silly question you make?!"

The school bell rings suddenly and your friends leave, although they were still at it with the scarf drama that you are hiding something and you better take it off after school. You look around and see Frank didn't come yet.

After a short time the teacher enters and the class starts, obviously wherever Frank is, it's too late to come anyways. If it's according to the rumors about him, he must be somewhere doing illegal things.

You tilt your head while looking to the blackboard and start nibbling on the end of your pen distracted. Today you don't pay attention to the teacher which he seems to realize and calls you out several times during class. So many things cross your mind about someone you hate in fact. You let out a big sigh and the teacher tells you to go out of the classroom and wash your face to get out from your dreamy world.

You walk out from the classroom and go towards the girl's bathroom. You wash your face and dry it with a tissue. It's kinda embarrassing that you get kicked out from class it's the first time it happens to you. As you walk out of the girl's bathroom, you decide to get some fresh air. After a bit of fresh air you already feel better, it seems it helped you to clear your head a bit.

The class ends shortly after you get back. For the rest of the day you tried to avoid your friends, hiding in the school library each break time. The last class was about to end. While writing down your notes, you see the teacher walking towards you.

"Give this to Morrison, not as he needs it but he is still considered a student."

You look up to the teacher, what a bummer...now you have to give him school notes because he is missing?

"Can I ask why me? Morrison and I aren't getting along..." you say while frowning

"Then it's a good chance to have a normal conversation with him right?"

You drop your head and it hits the desk, the teacher looks down to you and adjusts his glasses, walking away from you

Great now you have to play the delivery man for that dropout. Quickly you pack your things and get up, You surely owe one to your friends for leaving without notifying them. The teacher had been giving you a small paper that had Frank's address written on it. You walk down the streets and look around.

"He better be grateful, I have better things to do than walking around and delivering him something he won't even need..."

As you walk around you finally find his house, looks pretty small and old. Slowly you walk up a few stairs and ring the doorbell.

A man opens the door and looks down at you, he is tall and looks grumpy.

"Yes what?" He shouts at you. Being moody seems something in the family you think to yourself, you know now from where Frank got his attitude.

You try to swallow the gulp in your throat.

I..I..For frank I got .. this for him" you say while your voice shakes, damn that's so embarrassing.

"A beautiful girl like you brings something for Frank?" he asks you while scratching his chin and still looking down to you. " He ain't home little lady"

He isn't home? Now what? Do you have to come here again for him? No way.

"Okay... I guess I give it and you can give it to him yes?"

The man yawns and shrugs, "I'll guess so"

You give him the papers and leave quick, that felt awkward. As you walk the street down someone grabs you by your arm.

"What da fucking hell you do on my street?!". It's Frank and obviously not happy to see you here.

You take his hand away of your arm and turn towards him. " Pipe down monkey boy! I'm just here to give you the lessons from today okay? And that only because the teacher asked me to do it!"

Frank gives you a stern look and pushes you then.

"I don't wanna see yer ass in ma fucking street do you understand me!? Where the fuck is tho's notes?!" he yells at you while looking down at you in his usual oversized hoodie.

"Firstly you should buy the street if you wanna set rules for it! Secondly, I gave it to your father! Now leave me alone!"

Frank suddenly grabs your scarf and pulls it away from your neck.

"Nice, it really fits you why are you hiding those bruises on your neck?"

"G...give that back! Frank stop!" you try to get the scarf back.

You could tell how pleased he was to see your embarrassed state, he chuckles and grabs your wrist.

"Why? I like seeing you naughty like this, wanna tell me who did that to you? Did I think you are a good girl? My mistake."

You cheeks shade into a dark red, what's up with his teasing today? As you try to pull your hand away you notice the small bruises on the top of his hands. They look suspiciously like the ones you made yesterday into someone's hand while trying to get not chocked to death.

"What happened to your hand?" you ask him with big eyes.

Frank takes his hand away from your wrist and hands you over your scarf. He leans down to your ear, his voice low. "You really wanna know princess?"

You shiver from his voice and swallow hard...No way that yesterday...was Frank?

He started fiddling with a pack of cigarettes, taking one out and light it, continuing to speak. "I don't know, I woke up with them, yer worried bout me now heh?"

You watch him as he is smoking his cigarette, does that mean it could be him but he doesn't remember it? So the voice sounding so similar was Frank himself?

"Do you remember anything of yesterday?"

Frank is looking another direction and blows out some smoke. "Why are you so curious about me? You even stalked to find my place...tss tss what a bad girl" he teases you.

"I SAID THE TEACH-" suddenly Frank grabs your chin and gets closer to you to blow his cigarette smoke into your face softly.

You blink and cough a bit. Frank smirks at you and whispers in a low tone, "Such a good girl ya are...damn, can't even handle a bit of smoke, You know what it means if someone does that to you?"

You keep coughing and pout at him, "That he is a fucking loser and has zero respect yes?"

Frank keeps holding your chin with one hand and smiles, "It means you fucking shut up and kiss that person" he still whispers to you while moving his fingers to your cheeks and squeezing them together hard.

Your heart starts beating extremely fast and you get all panicked and nervous, kissing? what is he talking about?!

As you get panicked and try to find your voice to talk, he moves away from you and throws his finished cigarette on the ground.

"Man look at you, you're such a virgin I knew it, getting excited by something so small. Aight' small bitch, enough of the chitchat gotta go and STUDY" you can hear the sarcasm in his voice as he walks away casually.

"Why you always have to be mean to me..." you ask him as he is walking away.

He doesn't turn around, "I simply don't like you, that's all" he answers coldly back.

You just stand there frozen. He likes to bully you and now he makes dirty jokes? And worse of them all, He might have tried to kill you and doesn't even remember anything? What's going on?


	3. Friends

"I just don't like you!"

You mimic Frank as you and your friends sit on your bed.

After the encounter with Frank, you decided to call your friends and have some girly time together.

"This guy never finds a girlfriend with that attitude", Mary says while laying on her tummy, speaking of the obvious.

"Maybe he will, but it's surely a loser like himself...girls like us won't date twits like him" Katherine adds.

You giggle and place your hand on her shoulder, "Are you sure? If I remember correctly, you wanted to date some bad boy back then"

Katherine's cheeks turn red and she laughs it awkwardly off, "The only bad thing about him was that he was too hot okay?!"

You all laugh and Linda pokes Katherine on her upper arm, "And that he was known for drug-using? Let's do not forget about the vandalism he did"

"Frank would be the same, he isn't that different from that loser, I guess the only difference is that he changed school and Frank stays like a guest who never has been invited," Mary says in a teasing tone.

It had been a while you all spent time like this together, Popcorn, Pizza, some movie running in the background, and you all just talking together.

"I don't understand why you both come across each other so often, you don't like him and he doesn't like you..."

You look at Linda who is taking her first bite of the pizza slice she was holding.

It is weird indeed, why you both have a magnet effect where the plus attracts the minus, visa versa. You never liked Frank and you bet he never liked you either. In fact, he hates you for whatever reason. You never could figure out why he chooses you for his bullying fun there are so many students in the class, the whole school...yet he picked you out. Asking him wouldn't make any difference he is just too stubborn and hard to talk to anyway.

"I..i don't know its weird indeed, we even have to share same class which is even worse...

Your friends look at you and nod, "But did you ever consider he might be into you?" Mary asks curiously.

"Hey stop, why would someone like Frank be into her?!"

Khaterine points her finger to you and you give her an awkward smile as response.

Mary plays with one of her hair strains while still laying on her tummy, "Well I'm not sure, but usually if someone bullies another person it's most likely they developed a crush on them"

You raise one brow and stick your tongue out, making a "bleh" sound.

"Stop saying such crazy things! That's not the reason okay?" you respond in an annoyed tone.

Linda giggles, "Do you have a lowkey crush on that bad boy?" she asks you teasingly.

You roll your eyes and sigh, what's so funny about this? Why on earth would you fall for someone like him while there are billions of people on this planet.

Well, you don't even need to respond to her, isn't it clear that you dislike Frank? So why do you need to answer back her obvious teased question? You turn your head away and realize you act like a girl who has a crush on her bully. You pick up a pillow. The pillow is thrown towards Linda and she catches it with a smile, she throws it back at you and the pillow fight starts. Your other friends take the little cushions and it doesn't take long till your room is decorated with white feathers, some still floating in the air as you throw yourself exhausted on the bed.

You all decide to stop it. "And who is gonna clean this mess up?" you ask your friends while looking up to the ceiling.

"YOU!" They respond exactly at the same time and giggle. Well, it was worth it, you all had fun and you needed this. Frank occupied your mind lately too much...maybe way too much than it should. Tired after the pillow fight, your friends get up after resting a bit. Although before leaving, they did their part with cleaning the mess in your room and helped you out a bit. After the goodbyes, you decide to go sleep earlier it really was a long day for you and you rather sleep than sitting and thinking whats wrong with Frank's teasing lately.

Blood...blood making a trail to the garden. You walk nervously but cautiously, following the red path. You call out for your mother and father but no one is responding. Your heart starts beating faster in your chest. Wouldn't it be better to take the phone? Call the police? No... you are not in a normal state to think normal and decide the logical way. You place your hand where your heart is, fisting your hand like it would slow down your fast heart beating the more pressure you add on that spot. "P..papa?" you ask in a low bearly hearable voice as you walk towards the garden. You stop at the open door, the wind blowing from outside, making the light curtains move ever so slowly.

Carefully you peek from the door frame. Your eyes widen suddenly and you step back scared, tripping over your own feet, you fall back and hold your hand in front of your mouth shocked. The scenery which could be a horror movie is in front of your eyes. Your father is laying flat on the ground, a dagger pierced in his back. Blood everywhere but no sign of the person who did that. You suddenly start realizing what happened, it takes you a few seconds which feels like hours to you. A scream leaves your throat and you run towards the corpse. You shake it hard, tears forming in the corner of your eyes. " Papa!? Papa wake up! Please! WAKE UP!" you scream and shake his lifeless body.

"PAPA!"

You Suddenly wake up and breathe fast and hard. Looking around you, it takes you a while to come back to sense, you are in your room. As you are panting still fast, you take a look again around your room, it was a dream but a dream which replayed the past. Sweat is rolling down your forehead and you touch your head slowly. You take a deep breath in and out. What time is it?

"Damn I'm almost too late for school!"

Quickly you get up and run down the stairs to the bathroom. Fast you wash your face and run to the kitchen to make yourself a Toast. Using the extra time until it's done, you run up to your room and wear a skirt and top. It's good that your friends didn't nag anymore on the bruises you had on your body, now you can wear something lighter for the warm weather. You do your make up fast which doesn't require much time because your make up is made of only an eyeliner, eyeshadow and blusher a bit. With your bag around your shoulder, you run down to take your toast, which is burned completely. 

"Ugh...no way," you say while pouting. The day already starts great like this. You go out and run fast, in the hope that you make it still on time. As you are running very fast, your eyes catch a glimpse of someone leaning against the wall. That oversized hoodie can be only one person that you don't need to come across now, especially that you are too late for school. Frank suddenly sees you sprinting to his way.

"Look who is late for school," he says teasingly loud so you can hear him.

You roll your eyes and don't bother to give him a response back. As you almost pass by, he suddenly makes you trip with his leg. You lose your balance and instantly fall on your face. Frank looks down at you and crosses his arm in front of his chest. 'He has nerves to do this now' you think to yourself as you still lay on the ground.

"If you wanna be around me so badly, you don't need to fall like this, just ask me" Frank keeps teasing you as he looks down at you.

"You Douchbag! I don't wanna be around you, stop annoying me" you hiss back at him and get up slowly.

Your skirt and the top got dusty and you pat on the fabric hard, harder than needed to let out anger you feel towards the person who just made you fall. Frank watches you with his typical mean grin. You look at him and then quickly away, what's so funny about you falling on your nose and get your clothes all dusty. "Bad girl, are you trying to skip school and excuse it with being late?"

" Leave me alone, my day already started badly I don't need you to make it worse"

Frank chuckles and shakes his head, he suddenly steps closer to you. You glare at him and step back. It seems like it doesn't matter to Frank, he keeps walking towards you and you just keep stepping back till your back hits a wall, now there isn't any space left for you to move. Nervously you look down and then back up again into his eyes, what does he want from you? Frank sighs and slams both his hands on the wall behind you, each next to your head.

"W..what do you want weirdo.." you ask him with a shaky voice.

"Didn't I tell you to not come across my way?" his grin from before and teasing disappeared completely and got changed to a serious stare into your eyes and grumpy voice.

You feel like a weak bunny, what can you do? Frank is a guy and stronger than you. Nervously you try to move a bit which frank stops with punching his hand on the wall behind you in a warning manner. It makes you flinch and cry, unable to speak. You look down and try to avoid eye contact with him but frank cups your chin angrily and makes your eyes meet his again. You swallow the gulp in your throat but still can't find your voice to talk. Frank bends down to your ear slowly.

"You forgot to give me something" he whispers in your ear in a deep low voice. It sounds demanding.

You blink a few times, your cheeks turn slowly red and you get even more nervous. "What do you mean..." you ask him, finally finding your voice but it's hearable you are nervous. He lets off your chin and his grin is back on his face. Slowly he takes his cigarette package out of his pocket and gives you an unreadable look. He doesn't mean...

"Are you aware of it...t...that you are harassing me? Let me go...", your voice sounds even more nervous than before.

Frank lets out an amused laugh, "Harassing you? How I am harassing you? It's you who comes across my way". He honestly has a handsome smile you need to admit to yourself, that sharp jawline and musky smell makes you feel suddenly all embarrassed. If he wasn't such a bully...he actually looks good. You come back to reality after frank starts speaking again, feeling ridiculous that you were staring at him.

"What are you looking at? You wanna know what real harassment is princess?", he takes one cigarette out and lights it, "Or I can even show you something better...would you like if I sexually harass you?". He starts smoking and you cough. Your face turns red like a tomato from what he just told you. 'please not again' you think to yourself as he smiles with his cigarette in his hand. "I don't want you to show me anything! Just let me go already" you tell him in an angry tone. Frank shakes his head. "Why you little bitch think I don't see through you? You're such a submissive girl, you get wet by just hearing what I said, little slut...You are so thirsty for that, I can help you with it". He steps back a bit and keeps smoking on his cigarette, why he keeps smiling at you? 

Without saying a word you walk away, did he notice your red cheeks? In any way, you surely missed the first class thanks to Frank. Only because he skips school doesn't mean you wanted to do the same. This guy is nothing but trouble but why the hell you blush so much when you are close to him or around him. Probably because of his weird sexual jokes lately. You just try to ignore those thoughts and run towards the school.

After missing the first class you excuse it with the bus arriving late. It's already break time and you sit with your friends at your usual spot.

"Girl you missed one class! ONE CLASS!" Mary teases you and sips on her drink.

You give her a sarcastic smile and look at your drink then. Well, she is right...mentioning it like this isn't so wrong after all you never missed classes before maybe Frank really is messing already with your life and you don't realize it. Drown again in your thoughts, you take a sip of your drink and glance over to the other part of the hall. There are two girls talking to two other guys. One of them is Frank, did he decide to come to school? As you were staring at them and trying to figure out who those other two girls were, Linda waves with her hand in front of your eyes which makes you blink a few times.

"Looking at the trouble makers? It's just that stupid Susie and slutty Julie, nobodies"

Susie and Julie? Why you never have seen them before? But they both seem to be cozy around Frank and the other guy who must be Joey although you aren't sure because his back is only visible. "Who are those two girls? I don't remember seeing them before" you ask curiously and place your drink on the table, not taking your eyes off them.

Your friends look confused at you, why are you being interested in who Frank hangs around with? "Eh...I doubt you have seen them after transferring here but they are students here and known for drama and trouble, that Susie isn't even in their age range but that Julie...She is one dumb slut and probably sucks off Frank each night" Katherine tells you and looks concerned at you. "Girl don't bother with them, trust me it's not worth your time and-"

Frank suddenly walks towards your table where you and your friends are sitting, he gestures with his hand to his friends to follow him. You quickly look away and take your phone out, acting distracted. He stops at the table and smiles, his gang around him. The two girls analyzing each of you with disgust written on their faces.

"Hmm...let me guess which one is the slut who wants you so badly," the pink-haired girl in a hoodie says while pointing here finger around. It looks like its some sign for them to wear oversized hoodies, mixed with other things like leather jackets or other accessories. "AH! It must be her!" she says and points her finger directly on you. You look up and give her a deadly glare, today isn't a day where you would tolerate stupid people like them. Joey and Julie laugh, Frank grins wide as he looks down at you.

"I'm sorry but I don't offer kindergarten services" you spit out at her and look again on your phone. Susie's face turns red," What did you just say?" she asks you with an angry trembling voice. Of course, she loses her nerves like his if she is not even eighteen yet. Frank chuckles and Susie clenches her fist, giving him a stern look. You sigh and look up to her again, "You've heard what I said, outgrow your braces first and then we can MAYBE talk". Frank, Julie, and Joey stare at each other, this isn't turning out how they expected it.

"Hey, she just said something which is true! Aren't you thirsty for Frank?" Julie rests one of her hands on her hip and looks at you.

Frank suddenly bends down to you, placing one of his hands on the table and holding your chair with the other. Your heart starts beating fast, he is so close to your face and it makes you blush in an instant. You both exchange stares, like a marathon where none of you wants to lose. "I could take you here and right now on this table and you wouldn't resist me and beg me for more...admit it". Your jaw drops and your face gets even redder than before, how can he say such things so easily in front of others? Does he really sense you are a virgin and mocks you?

"Go away...or-", Frank grabs you by your arm and pulls you up so that you stand in front of him. "Or what baby? What you wanna do?" he asks you with a serious look on his face which just softens then with his usual stupid grin. You fist both your hands and look up to his face. "If nothing comes from your CLAN, nothing comes from mine! So fuck off!" You yell at him nervously and point to your friends and then to his gang.

Your friends get up to show their support, you give a 'sit down' sign with your hand while not taking your eyes off the person standing in front of you. This is something between you and that cocky asshole. He places his hand on your head and pats it a few times, stepping a bit closer to you.

Your body gets paralyzed as he gets closer, closer, and closer. You can feel his hot breath against your lips, is he really trying to kiss you? But he hates you and only knows how to bully you whenever he has the chance to do so. Instinctively, you raise your hand and a loud smack is heard across the hall. All students who were talking become quiet, staring with big eyes at the scenery.

Frank's friend exchange shocked looks to each other, did YOU just slap Frank? Quickly you take your hand away from his face and look around. Everyone is just whispering and looking at you two. Surprisingly Frank doesn't say a word and just gives you a mischievous grin. He turns away and his friends follow him, Susie turns around and sticks her tongue mockingly out.

What have you done...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on another story, a character that I love myself and deserves more fanfics! ♡ (NSFW too/DBD )
> 
> I might be a bit slow with updating this one, I really appreciate if you guys comment or press that little smol heart button so I know the story interests few of you and I keep putting time on it ^-^ ♡


	4. Forced visit

"Geez you really wanna stand here forever? Just go in and if he says something, kick him in the balls!"

You were hiding behind the Class door, it's clear why you don't wanna go in. Your friends sigh and Katherine rolls her eyes. There isn't even a reason for them to be afraid of Frank but you still feel uncomfy after giving him a juicy slap not a while ago.

"Girl I bet this guy has been slapped before..many times! So why you worry? Plus it doesn't matter what that thug thinks. You don't need to be scared or skip classes duh!"

"I know...but it feels awkward to sit in the same classroom now, he sits behind me you all know that so please understand how I feel maybe? It has always been awkward for me to be in the same classroom and now it's even worse.

You give them a sad look and hold your arm with one hand. Embarrassment or shyness? Or are you simply afraid of the guy who has been teasing you lately a lot and ripping off sexual jokes in your presence? Your friends look at you concerned, this will affect your school life if you let such things bother you. Linda places her hand on your shoulder and gives you a forced smile. You sigh loud and peek into the classroom. Frank is sitting on his chair, seems like he is listening to music while leaning back with his eyes closed.

The school bell rings and your friends tell you to not worry about him and just attend the class like you usually would. How many times they already told you to not bother with him and just ignore him? you lost counting. They leave you and you keep standing next to the door.

"Alright, I just need to ignore him and everything will be fine! yes it will be!" you whisper, trying to convince yourself.

One deep breath in and out won't fix your anxious self but you enter the classroom. Immediately everyone's eyes are fixed on you. No wonder, you slapped Frank and that needs guts. Ignoring the glares you walk towards your chair, avoiding any eye contact with the person behind you. As you are about to sit down, your chair gets pulled away from behind and you fall hard on your butt.

"I know it's you..." you say to Frank, not turning your head to him.

"Who else it could be you little bitch? But thank me later for showing where you belong" he answers casually back. You expected him to yell or shout at you but strangely he keeps maintaining his voice, which you can't say about his behavior. Without looking at him you get up, fix your skirt. The teacher enters and gives you a stern look, you should be sitting on your chair already. Frank lets go off your chair and kicks it back to you. You quickly look back to just take your chair but meet his gaze, he is smiling at you. Your cheeks flush into a red tone and you immediately look away, what's wrong with that dude? First, he bullies you and then he smiles as nothing happened?

You sit on your chair and take your notebook out, yes that's the plan for today! You will ignore Frank no matter what. The teacher starts by explaining some chemistry stuff, you focus on the blackboard but hear from behind that a certain person is pushing his desk and chair forward, closer behind you. What does he want to do again? You let out a sigh and write down some notes. "Hey" you hear frank whispering behind you.

Not answering back would be the best but he tugs on a hair strain of yours several times. For fuck sake why he can't leave you alone? Annoyed you clench your teeth and try to ignore him.

"I took a picture of your panties, they look nice...mind if you bend down a bit more?" he keeps whispering but there is a teasing tone in it. Your eyes widen in shock and your pen falls, what did he just say? Picture of your panties? No way he can be serious about this! "What the hell you want Frank? Another Slap?" you whisper annoyedly back to him.

"Haha, Ain't ya funny? I think you need slaps from me you ugly slut eh", his laughing is bearly hearable but comes deep from his throat and sounds faked.

"Stop talking to me idiot, nothing good comes out of your mouth...just shut it" you hiss back to him.

Suddenly Frank gets up from his chair just to stand next to you. You look up at him confused and he bends down to pick up the pencil you had dropped. Wow? Frank is being nice? Are you dreaming? You look down at him and realize he is peeking under your skirt. You kick against his hand and he gets up, placing your pen on your desk with a teasing wink. What a pervert, This is getting ridiculous you think to yourself. Does Frank think he gets more reactions of you if he is harassing you sexually now?. You turn your head back and look at him annoyed. He answers it with with a stupid grin.

As you turn back and continue writing your notes down, he pokes few times on your shoulder, "Give me your hand, princess" he whispers behind you. What the fuck he wants now again? The teacher seems to notice you both started whispering during class to each other and focuses his view on your direction. You don't wanna get in trouble because of Frank and decide to give your hand from behind to him, maybe he even stops talking finally. He presses a paper in your hand and you take it.

'Wanna suck me off after class princess?' is written on the small piece of paper. That's it, you had it with his annoying behaviors. Without caring what happens next you get up and turn to Frank. He bites the inside of his cheek amused and gives a teasing smile. You throw the paper against his chest and yell loud," NO AND NO! YOU PERVERTED SICKO".

The teacher frowns and places the book he was holding on his table, he gestures you to come to the blackboard. Damn, this was Frank's plans? To get you kicked out of the class? His morals are zero but this tops it. He knows you try your best at school and now makes you getting kicked out of the classroom. If you could you would slap him right now, but you don't wanna get into more trouble because of him. Slowly you walk towards the teacher.

"Morrison, get up and come here too" the teacher demands him in a loud angry tone. Frank gets up and puts his hands into his hoodie pocket, following you. "Both of you, OUT! IF there is something to discuss you do it OUTSIDE and not in my CLASS!".

The whole classroom gets filled with laughter as you both leave. You can hear the teacher slamming his hand on the blackboard and making the students quiet down. With your head down you stand next to the classroom door. It's all Frank's fault that you have to be here and surely get your grades fucked thanks to him. It would be better if at least you were the only one who got kicked out but now he is here too, squatting next to you.

You both stay silent a while and don't even exchange looks. Suddenly Frank gets up and looks at you.

"Finally we are alone", he says and pulls something out of his pocket. You sigh annoyed and roll your eyes, trying to ignore him. His hand grabs your arm suddenly, "Don't think I forgot what you have done to me bitch". Forcefully he pulls you closer to himself and smiles then, you can see his teeth. You try to wiggle your arm out of his grip which makes him tighten his hold on you even more. "Stop touching me! And I have a name stop calling me bitch or slut, isn't that your friend's position in your life? Julie, I think was her name right?".

Frank laughs and looks at you. "Nuh Nuh, is someone jealous?" he teases you. "Jealous of what? That she is your slut or bitch or whatever? Hell Nah..." you answer back and finally take your arm away from his grip. He chuckles and looks down, "Don't be shy, I know you wanna be my slut and get fucked each night good."

You look down to his hands which are a holding paper roll looking thing to you, he wants to smoke here? It looks like a cigarette. "You better don't smoke or some shit, I don't wanna be part of your school crime, not everyone is so ignorant about their image like you are". He ignores you and keeps doing his own thing.

"Hey, I'm talking to you Edge Lord!"

"I'm not deaf but I'm not interested in what you crybaby have to say" he answers back coldly and starts smoking in the hall. "Bitches only need to open their mouth for one thing aight?"

The hall starts to smell weird, that's not cigarettes you think to yourself and hold your nose with your hand. "What is that nasty smelling shit..." you ask him, trying to hide the curiosity in your voice. Frank keeps smoking and raises one brow, "Don't tell me ya ain' know what this is," he shows you the small thin paper roll while holding it between his thumb and index finger. You take a look at the small paper roll and start to giggle, "Are you smoking grass? I knew you were nuts but not in this extend". He chuckles at what you said and places the small paper looking roll between his lips again, "Wow you are dumber than I ever could imagine".

He leans with his back against the wall next to you and keeps smoking. "It's called a blunt baby girl and the inside is marijuana, somethin' like yer' so-called grass". You take your hand away from your nose and watch him curiously, since when people can smoke grass? "It smells bad, how can you enjoy smoking that?"

"Look at ya being curious, it looks so ridiculous but-"

He gets close to you and stands in front of you again, holding his blunt down next to his leg, "It makes you stupidly cute, I like your innocence, I bet you are a virgin". His voice is deep and almost whispering. A shiver ran down your spine as he looked deep into your eyes, he is so intimate again. "It's not like I like hearing that from YOU...but thank you I guess...". You turn your head away and look down, ignoring the sexual part he pointed out. Somehow you never can look directly into his dark eyes if it's outside a fight. It feels like he can read your soul with his stare.

"Yeah? I think ya fucking love it if I compliment yer ass and praise you, like a good girl". He smiles and places one hand above your head, hovering over you. "Do yer' like to apologize to me for that slap you gave me?" he asks you teasingly and takes a drag off his blunt, inhaling the smoke and breathing it out to another direction.

You keep looking down, "You surely did deserve it, don't you think so?" answering him cocky back. Frank makes a thinking expression and tilts his head left-right in an agreeing manner, "Maybe yes, but since I don't lose arguments against you, no". He drops his finished blunt onto the ground and still hovers over you. "We should continue where we stopped ye?".

With big eyes you stare at him, what does he mean? "We didn't do anything to stop it and continue it now!". Frank grabs your chin quickly, not giving you time to continue to talk and looks at your lips. He brushes his thumb over your lips gently. "W-what are you doing!... Stop!" you ask shyly and nervously. "It's not like I have to listen to you, are you shy heh?...yah ye ar', I take the lead princess and-

The school bell rings loud and Frank whispers something underneath his breath, it sounds like he was cursing. "We aren't done yet, see you around kitten" with that said he puts his hands into his hoodie pockets and walks into the classroom to take his bag and leave. Your gaze follows him and you finally can start breathing normally again it felt like your breath was stuck in your chest and wouldn't come out. What does he want from you? Is he teasing you or is he sexually attracted to you? Or maybe he loves to see your blushy face and nervousness each time he annoys you? You go into the classroom and pick up your bag.

Slowly you walk down the hall and meet your friends, not much happened they just asked if you attend the class, you nod each question away. What occupies your mind is Frank currently. Your friends keep talking as you all walk and you just keep thinking about Frank, how he called you indirectly cute, how he almost had kissed you for the second time today.

The path is blocked by three people. Joey, Susie, and Julie are standing there. Joey is rubbing his chin and points at you, they whisper to each other something.

"You thugs again? What do you want? Move!" Linda tells them. "Sure we move, but first you give us that girl!", Julie responds and points her finger at you. "What do you want from her? We don't give HER to you losers" Katherine grabs your shoulder and pushes you back, making you distance yourself from them a bit.

"If that ain't the bimbo, fuck off and give us your friend". Joey steps closer and gives a stern look to Katherine, "Uhum! We only wanna lend your beautiful friend!" Susie says as she jumps to the front and looks at you. "Oh yeah? Did your LEADER order you to bring her? She stays with us!". Suddenly Julie pushes your friends away and grabs your arm, "YOU COME WITH US, RIGHT NOW!" she yells at you which makes you jump a bit. Mary pulls you back but Julie keeps pulling on your arm. To not make things escalate, you agree to follow them.

"What a good girl, she seems very obedient...exactly how Frank described her" Joey looks down at you and Susie nods while she sucks on her lollipop.

"If she loses even one hair strain, ONE SINGLE ONE, YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!" Mary shouts at them as they walk away with you.

"I'm following already, can you let go of me?" you ask the taller woman who is holding your arm like some police officer, "Just shut up and follow, no one allowed you to request something or even talk to us". You sigh and follow them. As you walk with them outside the school, you start feeling anxious and unsure if following them alone was a good idea. They seem to take you to Frank hence the street you were walking down is his street where he lives. You look around a bit and then to Susie. "Huh? Why you look at me?", you realize you were staring at her and blush immediately.

"N..nothing", you look away but Susie keeps looking at you. "You are weird, maybe that's why Frank talks about you lately". Wait? Does Frank talk about you to them? You blink confusedly. Joey pulls Susie's hoodie and whispers something to her as you all walk, making the pink-haired girl nod but pout.

"There," Julie points to Frank's house. "Uhm...I know that's Frank's place but what I'm supposed to do here?"

Joey chuckles and shoves you towards Frank's house, "Isn't that obvious? You will be giving a visit to Frank". You turn around and look at him, "What does this all mean? Why should i visit him?". Joey rolls his eyes and Julie walks to you both. "Because we need a distraction, you are pretty and cute-" she grabs your shoulder and smiles, "Perfectly made for this job". Your jaw drops and you raise a brow, are they serious? So this is about you playing some bait so they get something out of his house?

"I decline the offer to play along with you guys, good luck-" a knife is suddenly placed on your neck and you feel the cold but sharp edge of it against your skin, it's Joey holding it against your neck. "One word and this is gonna end painfully, understood? he whispers in a low tone to you. Susie giggles and takes your bag, holding it for you apparently. "You just go in, chit-chat with his old man and we get something and-", you shook your head quickly and look at Julie and Susie, "Are you crazy? You wanna steal something?".

Susie narrows her eyes and gives you a deadly look, her playful smile vanished. "We told you, you CAN'T request anything or ask things!" she shouts angrily at you. Julie taps on Joe's shoulder, telling him to take the knife away. He slowly takes the knife away and puts it back into his pocket. "Either you help us or we do something to you or to your precious friends," Julie tells you in a serious tone and gives you one push.

"MOVE!"


	5. Request

A hard knock is heard.

Julie had pushed you towards Frank's door without any warning which made you trip over your own feet and hit the door with your head.

"Ou-ouch ouch!" you whine quietly and rub your forehead. The door opens suddenly and the same person from last time comes out, looking confused down at you. "If that isn't Frank's beautiful friend, what brings you here again? Did Frank skip classes again? Hmm? Are you ok little lady?" he asks you. "N-no, he came to school...AH? I...I'm...-" you quickly stand straight and remove your hand from your forehead. What are you supposed to say? Julie didn't give a real plan to you and now you just stand here, confused what excuse you could use to get in and distract this person in front of you.

"I...uhm how can I say...It's just I came here and...and eh-", you tilt your head and smile nervously. Julie, Joey, and Susie come to you and greet Frank's father, you weren't sure if this person is even his father to begin with. "She is his girlfriend!", Susie smiles and pats your head.

"His girlfriend? And what are you three doin' here?! Didn't I tell ye all don't hang aroun' ma boy?", his voice sounds angry and he seems bothered that those three showed up at his door. "Ye man but she is one shy girl ya see her?" Joey responds and tries to act friendly. What is going on? Since when are you Frank's girlfriend? Isn't it kinda obvious that someone like Frank would go for the opposite of who you are as a person?

"It's hard to believe this girl is ma boys gf...aigh't if you wanna give him something come in, you three too, I make an exception this time for yall", he walks back into the house and keeps the door open for you all.

Julie pulls you by your arm, "Girl you almost blew up our plan! One more stupid move of you, and im gonna slit your throat with my own hands, UNDERSTOOD?"

You nod quickly, "I understand...but you guys just want me to help you without giving me a proper plan of what I have to do...". Susie giggles and offers you candy, that girl sure eats a lot of sweets. "Now the next step is easy, ya gonna act as Frank's girl, we go in and take what we need," Joey tells you as he walks into the house. "Don't you dare to make mistakes again, talk about whatever you want just don't let him move much otherwise we might get caught."

You slowly walk into the house and bend down to take off your shoes, Julie narrows her eyes at you in a way of telling you 'fuck off with this bullshit and just get in'. Immediately you get up and look around to find Frank's father. "Excuse me?" you ask in a low shy tone. "Huh? The living room is right next to you missy, go sit I make ya all some drinks". Frank's father goes to the kitchen and you walk with the others to the living room. You sit down and inspect everything curiously, does Frank live alone with his father?

"Alright", Julie stands up and walks to a shelf. "I think it should be here according to Frank", she opens it and searches it like it's her place. The other two get up too and start searching each drawer in the living room. "I don't wanna sound like I don't mind my business but...I don't think you are allowed to do this right?"

"If you say one more word, I swear im gonna kill you!" Julie snaps at you, they sure never heard of the word morals. As they were looking through each drawer, closet, and shelf, Frank's father can be heard asking if you all seen Frank. Joey quickly closes the drawer, "Yeah, he went to his apartment after school". You look confused to Joey, since when does Frank live alone? You thought he lives here with his father?

"I found it!" Susie smiled brightly and was holding a bag of marijuana. "S-Susie...that's stealing!" you whisper to hear and stand up.

"Did anyone ask you to lecture her? Frank hide it himself here plus even if we stole something he wouldn't mind it, that oldie isn't even his real father," Julie looks at you annoyedly and walks to Susie then, they start checking the bag together. Not Frank's real father? You stare at her, so Frank is adopted? Anyway, you know you aren't like them and it would be troublesome if they get caught, after all, you are kinda participating in this 'robbery'. You walk to them and take the bag out of Susie's hand. "Put that back!" you demand in a serious tone. Susie grabs your hand and tries to get the plastic bag back. "NO! We need this! GO MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!".

"I don't know if that belongs to Frank or his Fath... I mean his stepfather... If he even is his stepfather! you guys might lie!"

Suddenly Frank's father steps in and gives a confused look to you all, "Is everything ok?"

"Ah...ahaha yes! It's just...Frank's girlfriend is eager to help you but she is shy, really shy, right?" Julie responds with a fake smile and looks at you. You look back to her, she raises a brow and is waiting for your answer. You nod fast, "Y-yes exactly thehe, let me help out!"

"Okay I guess, don't need to be shy girl, I'm happy Frank has such a cute girl as a girlfriend," he pats your shoulder and goes back to the kitchen. You follow him and cut the bananas and strawberries on a plate. "Does Frank live alone?" you ask his father curiously, if you are already here it won't hurt to get to know more about that bully.

"Heh ye, he does visit me sometimes after school but he never liked me ya know? I guess he never could accept me as his father..." he frowns and places few sandwiches on the table.

"Accept you as his father?", immediately you bite your tongue, why are you pushing with questions like this? "I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to ask like this..."

His father looks at you and laughs, "Yer his girl it's ok, but didn't he tell you about being adopted? I ain't his real dad ya know?"

"I see..." you mutter softly and smile, " I...I have classes and need to go sorry sir, thank you for preparing all these snacks for us!" before Frank's stepfather can respond, you walk quickly to the others. Furiously you grab your bag and walk towards the door. You don't wanna be part of this all and them threatening you or your friends so you just do what they want boils your blood. "Where the fuck you think you are going? We ain't done yet man!" Joey pulls on your arm. You slap his hand away harshly. "Don't touch me! I don't care!" you tell him in a serious tone and open the door. Julie puts the plastic bag they had found into her jean's pocket, "Let her go, I'm sure Frank knows how to respond to her not cooperating with us".

You narrow your eyes at her and finally leave the place. These people are nothing but drama and problems, exactly how your friends told you. Although, you have to admit to yourself that the fact Frank is adopted does sound sad BUT it's not your problem and you won't bother with it you think to yourself as you walk down the street. You definitely won't let your friends know about this but what excuse can you use that they dragged you forcefully away with them?

Instantly you throw yourself on the couch after you arrived. You don't know how much time has passed, "I'm so tired...why I have to go through shit like this? I'm not like him and I never will be...geez" you let out a sigh and take your phone out of your bag, staring on the screen. Maybe you should let your friends know about today? You already texted each of them that you were fine and they just wanted to bully you a bit, obviously not the truth. They might interfere with it which you don't want them to do it will only make things more complicated than they are already.

After eating your dinner, you went to the bathroom to get bed ready but the doorbell rang. "Huh?", you walk towards the door and open it but no one is at the door. "Which idiot plays pranks at this hour-".Suddenly someone grabs your arm and pulls you out. As you were about to scream for help, the person places his hand on your mouth and pulls you with your back facing him, towards himself.

"You have been a bad girl? Bad girls get punished." Your eyes widen in panic and you can hear it's Frank. He drags you forcefully to a dark corner behind your flat.

Your heart is pounding fast in your chest and sweat drops run down your forehead. You breathe fast and uneven while you are standing with your back pressed against his chest. "Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you, at least not today" Frank whispers in your ear and you swear it sounded lustful. You start wiggling against him panicked. Your voice muffled by his hand. He lets out an angry groan as you try to get out of his grip. "Fucking bitch! STOP MOVING OR-", you feel how he places something sharp on your neck.

Forcefully you stop moving and nod. "Good girl, ya sure know how to throw a tantrum babygirl".

"Listen, I move my hand away and if you try to be an annoying noisy slut-", he presses the knife harder on your neck and drags it down then, "I'm forced to hurt you ye?"

You stay quiet to show him you agree with what he said. Slowly Frank moves his hand away and turns you around so you face him. "See? No need to act up like that", he whispers with a smile and puts his knife back into his pocket. You look up to him and see he is wearing a black hoodie. You look quickly away and stroke your neck, "You know, you could just ring the bell and I would open the door for you like a normal HUMAN BEING".

"Ye?" Frank chuckles, "Don't you like feeling fear? The adrenaline rush?" he asks you with a teasing undertone and takes his phone out. "NO! Stop asking weird things..."

You look at his phone, he starts texting to someone. "Hey, what do you want? I don't think you drag me out like this for just fun," you tell him while having your arms crossed in front of your chest. "I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"Ye, ya better cooperate with ma friends next time,". He finally notices you but keeps texting and doesn't bother to look at you even for one second. "And what if I don't? I'm not forced you know?".

Frank puts his phone into his pocket again and instantly pins you against the wall behind you. "Then I force ya" he whispers and hovers over you, "Don' think I'm goin' easy on ya only coz' I've smiled at you a few times dolly." He reassured you with a mean toothy grin. You stared at him uncomfortably, "S-Stop threatening me or my friends!" you hissed at him angrily.

You place your hands on his chest and try to push him away. Frank looks down at you and grabs both your wrists."Nuh not like this princess". He gives a soft squeeze to your wrists and tilts his head, "Be a good girl and I'm gonna show ya things beyond your imagination."

"I pass... leave me alone! Or Im'-", Frank gets closer and places his knee between your legs, "What? You talk the talk but can't walk the walk little bitch"

Your cheeks instantly flush into a red tone, as usual, you got extremely nervous and can't bring a word out of your mouth. "So? Should I give you a lesson? Here? Right now?" he whispers in your ear hot while still hovering over you, holding both your wrists tight in his hands. "F-Frank...". You feel more pressure between your legs. Nervously you look down, you just can't look into those damn dark eyes. "Look at me" Frank orders you and releases one of your wrists to just cup your chin and force you to look into his eyes. Embarrassed you look up to him. "Damn if you look with those eyes at me, I can't guarantee you anything" he mutters and stares at your lips.

You feel scared but at the same time hot inside, it's an unfamiliar feeling to you but it feels so good. Frank brings his face closer to yours, his lips almost touch yours, there is only a small gap between your lips, that gap is both your breaths. Are you giving in? But it feels so right to you, this moment, you just wanna let it happen while this boy has been messing around with you. Instinctively you slowly close your eyes, you bet he could hear your heartbeat too.

Frank's phone rings suddenly and takes you out from the trance. He steps back and takes his phone out, reading and texting then back to probably the same person who texted him just a while ago. "That's too bad for you, gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow at school slut,"

He gives you a quick head pat, "Don't forget to be a good girl,". Frank walks away. Finally you can move your tensed up body again, you freeze whenever he gets too close. You breathe in and out slowly and watch him leaving, how can he act so casual each time like nothing happened?

"Fuck you, Frank, FUCK YOU!" you repeat to yourself as you walk the stairs up. This guy is messing with you and it's crossing the lines. Exhausted you throw yourself on your bed and grab your pillow, you had enough with his 'games'. You squeeze the pillow against your chest and look at the ceiling, were you giving in into his attempt to kiss you? But you hate him and he hates you, this is so confusing. All you know is that your exams are close and you have to concentrate on that. "I have to talk to him, he needs to stay away from me," Slowly you close your eyes and fall asleep.

You wake up and it's written on your face you are moody. You quickly get up and look for your skirt and top. after wearing your clothes you brush your hair and sigh, "I can do this, I can do this!" you convince yourself and put on a smile. After looking a bit around you realize your bag is still in the living room. You go down the stairs and pick up your bag. One quick look into the mirror and you walk out.

As you walk down the street you start thinking about how you can approach that bully. 'Hey can we talk?' no this sounds kind, 'Hey I need to talk to you please', No why you have to say please? You pout and frown and reach the school after a while. This is gonna be harder than you thought it would be.

Slowly you walk to the classroom, trying to stay calm best as possible. You are greeted by Frank sitting on your desk, fiddling with his old cassette player. His eyes meet yours and he waves at you with a smile. "Ughh...", you walk towards him and take a deep breath in and out. "H...Hey! We..we...eh...talk?" you ask him with a trembling voice. Frank raises a brow and chuckles. "What do you wanna say? Just say it". Your cheeks start burning and you look immediately down, feeling stupid. "I...I just wanted to talk to you I guess..."

"You wanna confess to me? Took you long enough" Frank says with a mockingly smile. You pout and kick his leg gently, "STOP being ridiculous! You know that's not what I wanted to say!"

You look into his eyes while blushing and roll your eyes then. "Me? Ridiculous? Says the person who can't talk to me, you have a crush on me, princess, admit it". Frank jumps down from your desk and looks down at you. "so..." He suddenly gently cups your chin with one hand. Frank leaned closer until his mouth was at your ear.

"If you are shy, I can take you somewhere less crowdy, only us." he whispers in your ear slowly which makes you get goosebumps. "N...no" you answer nervously back and feel his smile forming on his lips against your ear. He steps back and looks down at you.

"You have been a bad girl yesterday yes? You like being a bad girl?" he asks you playfully. This isn't going according to your plan. Why the hell you play along with his teasing? Just tell him straightly what you think. The teacher walks in and destroys your chances to finally speak up. Frank moves to his desk and touches your thigh gently as he passes by, "I like your outfit today" he whispers and sits on his chair.

sickened by Frank's perversions, you sit down without any reaction. This guy found your weak spots and uses them against you.

For the rest of the class session Frank stays silent which you find weird. You drop your pen on purpose to take a look at him. He seems busy texting someone, someone who makes him smile? He is smiling and nods once as he stares on the phone screen. A sudden jealous feeling takes over you, why? You shake your head and pick up your pen while squatting. "Agh!" you whine, hitting your head on the desk as you try to get up. Frank takes his eyes off from the phone and looks at you. "God..." you whimper and stroke your head. You look up while still squatting and meet his grin. why is that idiot grinning at you?

"Nice view, thank you," Frank leans back on his chair and keeps looking down at you.

You blinked a few times and looked around, the teacher was explaining something about biology. "What do you mean?" you whisper and look at him again. "Nice color," he says in a perverted way. Still confused you look at him and suddenly realize what he means. Ashamed and with red cheeks you cover the view between your legs and get up quickly. "I hate you!".

Why he needs to act like he was getting aroused by the view? He is perverted and has no shame to show it. You try to concentrate again and the class ends finally after a while. The school bell rings and the teacher leaves as the first person. all other students pack their stuff and the classroom gets filled with talks and laughters like usual. This is your chance to talk to Frank, so he hopefully finds another victim for the rest of the year. You turn your head and see he is packing his book away, why he even takes it out if he won't listen to the lessons anyway?

H-Hey? C-can I like...talk to you?". Frank looks up to you and tilts his head, "Sure, but first..." he points on his desk and taps on it then. "Come, sit here princess."

You look disgusted at him, "I'm serious," you tell him with a stern look. "You think im not?" he answers back and shrugs, taking his backpack and getting up. "N-no! Wait I-". Frank pushes you coldly away, "I have better things to do, outta ma way bitch." You sigh and let out your frustration on him, "Oh yeah? I forgot your girlfriend is waiting, your smile while texting her says it all".

"Oh man, you fucking bitch have zero respect for privacy." Frank sighs fakely and smiles. "And that comes from YOU?! It's you harassing me and that sexually as well!" you tell him while pouting. He shakes his head while still smiling, "It's YOU showing me lewd stuff like your panties today, Although I have to admit I enjoyed it a lot".

Frank steps closer and squeezes your already pouty puffed cheeks. "This face fits you so much, you should do it more often. Jealous S-l-u-t." he tilts your head gently left to right and let's go of you then. Without a word, he walks away. Again your heart beats fast and you need a few moments to find your voice again. "W-wait!" you shout but he is already gone. "I'm so...so stupid". disappointed at yourself, your knees become pudding and you fall on them. "I can't even talk to him...what's wrong with me?" you whisper to yourself angrily.

"Hey? Girl, you ok?" Mary asks you and bends down, "Don't tell me you are crying...what happened?!". Your friends look down at you, "Did Morrison do something again?"

You look up and get up, smiling at them, "No I just lost something... I was looking for it, it's not that important...".

"If you say so...What did they want from you yesterday?" Linda asks you worried. "Uhm the usual you know? annoying me and destroying my school image." you lie to her and sigh. You all walk down the hall and see Susie, Joey, Julie, and of course, Frank. Susie is laughing loud, it seems like they are listening to her making some joke. You try to avoid eye contact with them.

"Hey hey if it isn't Frank's favorite doll!" Joey shouts and gestures you to come closer. "You mean doll on STRINGS!" Susie mocks you and moves her hand like a marionettist. You look at them and fist your hands angrily. "Don't do that Susie, she will bubu cry again" Julie adds with a mean tone and looks at Frank.

Frank looks at you and claps, "Five seconds passed and you still don't cry, amazing" he mocks you and walks towards you. Your friends get in front of you but you tell them to move away and just leave. "What? You wanna talk alone to him? Are you crazy?" Katherine asks you and steps back. "It's fine, they only use words," you tell her in a calm voice.

"Indeed, but who knows how long it will stay with 'words' only", a mischievous grin forms his lips. You look at Frank and then to your friends. "Ignore him, I text you all later ok? Just go," your friend's nod and leave, leaving you alone with Frank and his gang. "Y'all, move," Frank commands them without turning his head. He keeps standing in front of you. Now it's just you and him in the school hall, just the two of you.

"I know you wanted to talk to me bitch, spit it out already". Frank takes his cigarette pack out. "Light it up for me babe" he orders you which makes you blink confused, "Do you need to smoke now?" You ask him annoyedly and look away. "Yeah, your nonsense needs one otherwise I won't be able to listen" he answers back and hands you over his lighter. You take the lighter, "I only do that if you listen to me, deal?". He smiles with his cigarette between his lips and bends down a little to reach your height. "Deal,"

You bring the lighter closer to his cigarette and try to light up his cigarette. It fails to make the fire flicker and Frank can't help it but chuckle at your attempt to light up his cigarette. "Like this," he whispers and places his hand on yours, reaching with his fingers slowly yours. You start blushing and look at him nervously. He places his thumb over yours and lights up his cigarette with the lighter.

Slowly he raises again and stands straight in front of you, blowing smoke to another direction, "There we go, so what was it you wanna tell me?". You blink a few times again and realize your hand was still up. Embarrassed you pull your hand down and swallow the gulp in your throat, " I-I wanted to ask you if you can leave me alone." you ask shyly.

Frank closes his eyes and inhales the smoke and breathes it out slowly. "Leave you alone?" he asks you with closed eyes, tapping his foot on the ground. "Y-yes please" you nod and wait for his response. He keeps his eyes closed and laughs amused. You look up to him, what was funny about that?

"No." He takes another drag off his cigarette and looks down at you. Well, did you expect that Frank would listen to your request? You let out a frustrated sigh and look away, with your head tilted to the side. "If I leave you alone, who will tease you?" He asks you with a sly smile and throws his finished cigarette on the ground. "Who said I enjoy getting teased by you?! IF anything, I HATE IT". You were about to move, suddenly Frank grabs your hand. "But I know you like it, lowkey."

With a swift swing, he turns you towards himself and ruffles your hair. "If you join our gang, I might stop," "Never" you respond, his eyebrows furrowed and he took his hand away from your head, face turning into a sullen expression. "Give up on that grade A schoolgirl image, you aren't one trust me". You are about to answer him back but he starts walking away.

"I WILL NEVER BE LIKE YOU! NEVER EVER! NEVER! DO YOU HEAR ME?! NEVER!" You yell at him as he is walking away.

"We will see princess, we will see."


	6. Cheerleader training

Your phone rings. Lost in your thoughts you don't notice it and walk towards the empty park.

As you were about to cross the street, you trip over your own feet clumsily, a car stops and beeps several times. "ARE YOU STUPID?" the man shouts at you. You look to the car and stand up, damn, you almost got hit by a car and didn't realize it. After hearing a few swearings of the driver, you continue walking towards the park and sit on a swing, placing your bag next to yourself.

You let out a sigh and start rocking your legs back and forth. "I am crushing on him...?" you whisper to yourself and look down on your feet. "N-No, no way! I hate him! I hate him so so much!" yet you know you aren't being completely honest with yourself. It isn't normal to fall for someone who was and is still harassing you whenever he has the chance to do so.

"You hate Frank?", Its Julie's voice coming from behind. You turn your head and look at her. "D-Did I say it so loud?" you ask her embarrassed. "Let's say loud enough so I could hear it," Julie tells you while leaning against the slide. You turn your head away and look on the ground, "I see, what are you doing here? What a weird coincidence." Julie raises a brow and walks towards you, "Coincidence? Not really, I'm often here after school, hey, why is your knee bleeding?" she asks you but there is no worrying tone in it. "Ah, this...I fell," you smile at her while she keeps looking down at you. Without a word, she sits on the swing next to you. There is an awkward silence between you two.

"You better be careful, Frank will be worried if you get hurt," Julie breaks the silence between you two in a sarcastic way and giggles. "All he cares about is to bully me and make my life harder than it already is," you frown and keep looking on the ground, starting to swing your legs back and forth slowly. "I don't think so. Frank has been constantly talking about a girl, that girl is YOU." You look up to her and blink surprised, does he really talk about you that often? "Not like that we like it," she adds in a grumble. You smile at her and giggle quietly.

"Does he say only bad things about me?" you ask Julie curiously which makes her smile back at you, "Both."

"Frank is complicated, we all know him for a long time already only Susie is the little chick in our gang. I'm not sure but I can sense that Frank has an interest in you." Your heart makes a jump, why? You stop swinging, "He has an interest in me?". Julie nods and lights a cigarette, "I wouldn't say that's good or bad, you never know with Frank."

"What do you mean?", you stare at Julie. "Well, how can I explain this? You seem like a normal girl and not into trouble, this might be a bad idea to let Frank get close to you," she tells you in a serious tone and blows some smoke into your direction, "Although if you like something new and danger..." Julie stands up and walks away, leaving her sentence unfinished. Your eyes follow her, what did she mean? You stand up too and take your bag, looking to the sunset sky which is tinted in warm orange color. Will you be able to figure out things?

"You definitely come! Their whole changes on the ground took them like forever," Mary yells at you, you both have been in a call for maybe already an hour. After you had arrived at your place you only eaten something and went to chill on your couch, watching tv and talking to Mary. "You know the guys will start their training too and you know I don't wanna come across a certain person," you tell her with an annoyed tone. Mary sighs loud and you can almost hear her rolling her eyes at you.

"Let me guess, Frank, Frank?"

"Mary...don't you think it's best if I just...just somehow avoid him? My cheerleader training isn't that important and-" you get interrupted by your friend suddenly, "Are you serious? Why do you let that guy mess around with your life? Do you really wanna stop coming to the practice over that guy?! JUST IGNORE HIM!"

How can you ignore someone who you see each day? Afterall you and Frank share even the same classroom, he sits exactly behind you. To you, things went kinda complicated now. At the start, it was just him being a typical bully towards you, annoying you whenever he could and just hit the last nerve of yours but now things were kinda different, at least to you. Frank occupies your mind lately a lot and the few intimate moments between you two had made you realize that maybe his behaviors were purely because he might have an interest in you, isn't that the same what Julie had told you a few hours ago?

"Do you listen to me?!" you hear your friend repeating on the phone call. You smile and nod, "Alright, I will come tomorrow after school to the training, don't worry."

You hang up after saying your goodbyes and hearing Mary's few added complaints. You keep sitting on the couch and hug your knees while staring at the tv. Is it the right decision? Maybe you should have rejected it to go back to the practicing. Slowly you stand up and go upstairs to your room. With the time passing, you just had forgotten about the cheerleader training. Wait, forgotten? Maybe Frank decides to skip his baseball training then? if you were lucky enough he might just skip it, at least some days.

After placing all your clothes into your sports bag you went to sit down on your bed. Your eyes meet the photo on your drawer. How many days have passed now after your father left you, unwillingly. "One day, I will find out what happened and who did this to you," you whisper to the photo and throw yourself on your back, tomorrow is a new day and you will try to start is positive.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" You yell across the living room. The doorbell has been ringing roughly ten times if not more. Quickly you take your bag and open the door. "H-Hey?!". Your jaw drops, you expected one of your friends like usual but a pink-haired girl is grinning wide, you can see her braces. "Ahoi, how are you today kitty?". You narrow your eyes at her and close the door hard. "What do you want Susie? No, I'm not gonna help with anything!". Susie pouts and grabs your hand, pulling on it. "Don't be like this, I just wanna get to know you!"

Instantly you take your hand away and give her a suspicious look, "Oh really? Don't even try to, just tell me what do you want? Did Frank send you? From where do you even know the place I live at? My street?". Susie started rubbing her arm in distress, something is off here. "I just think you are an interesting girl and...eh...and, hey! Do you want gum?" She takes a bubble gum package out from her hoodie and offers you one. You shake your head as you both walk, declining her offer. "Oh, I've heard the ground is usable again! Will you go too?" the girl asks you while chewing on her gum and having her arms folded behind her head. "Are you here to spy on me or what?" you ask her without looking at her.

"Uhm no of course not! I'm just curious because cheerleading is fun," Susie kicks her leg to the front and grabs your arm after losing her balance, holding onto you. "Yeah right, be careful or you will land on the hospital bed". "Don't worry I'm used to more dangerous things!" she tells you with a smile and let's go off your arm. This girl is clumsy and goofy from what you see, how is she in Frank's circle anyway?

"Aren't you a bit too young to hang around those people?" you ask her and look at her while walking. "Why? Age is just a number and we don't have a love interest in each other, none of us," does that mean that Frank wasn't texting to Julie? To who was he texting then lately? It did look like he was texting to a girl but maybe you were wrong about it. "I see, well I don't think you should bother with them."

Susie laughs, "I know, maybe you are right, but... without them, I would feel very lonely."

You both reach the school and she walks off, waving goodbye to you. That was weird, why did she come to your place to pick you up? Was it Frank telling her to do this and get information about the cheerleading training or something else?

"Are you SERIOUS?!" you hear Katherine yelling at you, all of them standing together and looking pissed at you, "W-What do you mean?" you ask her and walk to them. "You talk to that bitch Susie?! Are you insane? Seriously girl?" Linda asks you angrily. "N-No! It's just she picked me up in the morning and-" you get cut off by Mary, "WOW? You let someone like HER pick you up? What's wrong with you!?".

They shake their head in disbelieve at you and start walking away. "Wait! It's not how it looks like...really!" you shout out loud and watch them walk away. Great, now even your friends seem against you while you have been honest with them, always.

You opened the classroom door and searched for Frank. He was sitting on your desk, again. "Geez, you have your desk and chair why do you have to use mine?" you ask him with a stern look on your face. Frank smiles at you and pats his lap, "If it bothers you, then why don't you sit here?" This guy really can't stop, can he? Surprisingly, he stands up and goes back to his seat. You place your bag on your desk and turn to him, "Don't think that I'm not aware of it" You walk towards him and stand in front of his desk.

"Aware of what? That you are horny for me? I thought everyone knows that already, isn't that obvious?" Frank answers cockily back and leans back on his chair, grinning at you.

"Oh shut up!", you slam your right hand on his desk and tilt your head, "From where does Susie know where I live?".

Frank stands up and slams both his hands on his desk, causing you to flinch, "Babe, you better don't raise your voice like this on me". he leans in closer to your face with his head tilted to the opposite direction of yours, "Can't wait to see you wearing that cute cheerleader outfit," he whispers in a low tone while being close to your face. You blush and look away, taking your hand away from his desk. "Ain't coming dude," you could see the smug smile on his face from the corner of your eye. Probably he knows you will attend the training anyway.

The class starts shortly after your small conversation with Frank. The day kinda passed fast, way too fast. The closer it became to the training, the more anxious and stressed you started to feel. On break times you saw Frank around Julie, Joey, and Susie like usual. Your friends avoided you whole time, they must think you secretly befriended Susie, which wasn't true of course. At least you appreciated it that Frank wasn't bothering you today, did he save up his bullying for the training perhaps?

As the school ended, you picked up your bag and walked out, seeing your friends standing in the hall. "Hey...It's not how it looked like I mean-" you feel how someone clings on your arm, it's Susie. "Hey there! Let's go!" she tells you with a smile and pulls on your arm. "I see, it's clearly not what it looks like, cmon girls let's go and not bother her with that new precious friend," Katherine spits at you sarcastically and looks disgusted, they all walk away from you. "Wait I didn't lie-Susie?! Get off me!" you hiss at the pink-haired girl. "Don't you have training? I wanna watch you," she keeps holding your arm and pulls you, for a girl, she sure is strong.

With Susie being stubborn about the whole watching your training, you agree half-hearted and go to the locker room to get ready and change your clothes. As you were about to take your pom poms, you see how Mary is standing at the door. "Come in please-", quickly she leaves without a word, leaving you alone with the other girls in your team. Do they really wanna cut their friendship with you? It's all a stupid misunderstanding and they don't give you a chance to clear it up.

"Is this warming up? Will you do a backflip? Can you do uhmm...a handstand?!" You hear Susie spamming with questions while you were stretching and warming up. "Yes, yes, and yes! Susie please, can you let me finish warm up a bit? Thank you," you look at her while bending a bit and reaching your hands to your toes. The girl smiles and you see someone blocking the view in front of you. "I knew you would come," Frank crouches and smiles at you, resting his forearms on his knees. You blush instantly. "I-I didn't c-come for you...don't think it's b-because of you!" you stutter and walk away. The training starts for both of you. Susie sits on a seat at the small grandstand and watches you. She kinda is friendly but this might all be a trick, you never know what goes on in their heads.

"MAN! Nice home run!" you hear the baseball guys praising a person, It's Frank who did it. Your stare at him, he is smiling but his smile is different this time, it looks genuine. Frank really does look handsome with those sharp facial features. His body is well trained too you can tell. You keep staring at him and don't realize that it was your turn to perform at the cheer pyramid. "Girl wake up! It's your turn!"

"U-Uh..." you nod hazy, not listening and holding your pom-poms down. The girls in the team exchange confused looks, "Hey are you ok? You can take a break if you want," one of the girls tells you and points to the small grandstand. Suddenly you come back to reality after your ridiculous daydreaming and staring. "Im sorry, I will have a small break, be right back,". You walk towards the grandstand. "Hey what's wrong, you're tired or?" Susie asks you and sits down next to you. "No, not really, I guess im just a little bit... airheaded today..."

What's wrong with you? You should be focusing on your training and not show lack of teamwork and communication towards your team. You let out an exhausted sigh and take a sip from your water bottle. "Alright, I see you later Susie!". Susie nods. Wait, did you just tell her you will see HER later? Since when did you two like each other or became friends? You shake your head and run back to your team. Unfortunately, about halfway through the practice, your knee which was injured yesterday started to pain. You fell on it onto the ground which caused it to start bleeding again, making everyone gather around you worriedly.

You sat on the ground and assured everyone that you were fine. Frank moved to your direction and you quickly stood up again, adjusting your clothes. "You ok?" you hear him asking. "Don't put me in this god awful position, I'm fine" you snap at him. "Your knee is injured, stop being such a stubborn bitch," he responds in a slightly annoyed tone.

You turned around and stared at him momentarily, before turning your back to face him, "I'm fine-". As you were about to move, your injured leg loses its balance for a second and you almost fell. Two strong arms grab you from behind, "Fuck, be careful man!" Frank shouts at you. He takes you carefully into his arms and holds you. You look up to him and blush. "L-Let me down I can walk myself!". He ignores you and carries you to the grandstand. Everyone was staring at you two, it really felt awkward.

"Don't be so pathetic. You shouldn't come and hinder your team with their training". Your lips part but you stay silent. He is right, you shouldn't do training like this with an injured knee. With a sad expression, you look to Susie who is standing next to Frank and nodding in agreement. You were weirdly hoping he was worried about YOU and not the team's practice. He places you down and ruffles your hair, "Dumb Bitch, fucking sit here till I'm done with my own training."

"Let me help you, I can take you back home if you want and-" you cut off Susie, "What's wrong with you all? Why are you being so NICE out of sudden?! Same goes for HIM," your finger points at Frank who is sitting at the bench and talks to Joey. "W-What do you mean? We just think you should join our circle, you fit in nicely."

You look at Susie and let out a sarcastic laugh, "I told him that already and I'm gonna tell you that as well, I'm never gonna be like you guys, please leave me alone". The pink-haired girl blinks and looks to another direction, Julie is coming. "If that isn't the princess? Oh what's up Susie?" they both high five each other and she sits down next to Susie, holding a can of beer. Seriously they never acted like this and now suddenly it's all flowers and rainbow? You're pretty sure people don't change overnight like this. You stand up and take your bag, "Hey where are you going? I can take you in my car if-", "No thank you, goodbye". Julie and Susie look at each other nervously.

You meet Frank's gaze as you walk, he is talking to Joey but his eyes were fixed at you. He stands up and walks towards you. "You could have let Julie drive you home," you see him raising a brow. "Hmpf, I don't need help, go back to your training and stop-" Frank grabs your wrist, a little bit too rough which makes you hiss in pain. He forcefully drags you into the school building and pins you against a locker. "You've been cocky, way too cocky" he leans down and whispers in your ear while having your hands pinned above your head, "Are you crazy? Let me go!" you shout at him nervously which makes him squeeze your wrist harder.

"I've told you to be a good girl, didn't I princess? Is it so hard for you to listen?" He keeps whispering in your ear and releases your hands just to grab both your wrist in one hand, still keeping it above your head. You feel how his free hand strokes down your thigh. Your heart starts beating fast and you struggle against him. Slowly he wanders with his finger up your thigh again, you can feel his smile against your ear. "Someone is nervous, did I tell you I like that?". You shake your head. Frank slowly traces with his lips down to your neck. "Then let me tell you how much it turns me on seeing you nervous and shy like this". His hand pulls your skirt a little bit up.

"Fr-Frank please..." you whisper in a shaky voice, your voice barely comes out from your dry throat. "Please what hm? Do you want me to touch you somewhere else princess?" he keeps whispering and looks into your eyes. "Let me go..." you whisper back and look away to avoid his stare. "Fine, let's have some fun kitten, I'm gonna give ya ten seconds to run away, If you success, good for you and if not-" Frank releases your hands and cups your face with both hands harshly, squeezing your cheeks hard, "Imma gon'a fuck you hard and record how I take your virginity," he tells you in an aggressive tone.

"A-Are you crazy? Frank please I'm injur-"

"One, two..."


	7. Hide and seek

Tears stream down your face. You ran off, best as possible with an injured knee after Frank started counting slowly. You weren't sure if he was serious about the thing he had told you before but knowing Frank, it could be something he really would do to you.

"Damnit! Why do I have to be injured like this? Why does he even wanna play such a stupid game with me while I barely can walk?! FUCK IT," you curse loudly. You try to blink away the tears and rub your eyes with one hand as you sprint down the hall, ignoring the pain.

"Kitten? Where are you hiding love?" You could hear Frank's voice echoing through the hall. Doors slam open and you could hear footsteps getting closer. "Shit," you whisper and lean against a wall. You never been a fan of hide and seek games even when you were a child you disliked it. Standing here with an injured bleeding knee, playing some hide and seek game in adult psycho version makes you hate this game even more. Cautiously, your head peeks from the corner of the wall, looking around carefully.

Your whole body begins to shake as the footsteps became louder and louder. "Come out, you've hidden enough already princess," Frank speaks loudly so you could hear him, wherever you were hiding. Nervously you swallow the gulp in your throat. You weren't sure if it's safe enough to move again or just stay at the wall. Unfortunately, his voice calling out for you became louder and louder, indicating that he was very close to you.

You've decided to leave the safe spot, tiptoeing silently to an empty classroom. Maybe you could leave the building through the window? At least that would be less noisy than running around the halls.

"You fucking bitch, you better come out or it's gonna end up painfully for ya," Frank threatens you loudly. This guy seems to be serious about this all. You walk towards the window and try to open it. It clicks but doesn't open. "No way, You've got to be kidding me! cmon!" you whisper angrily and pull on the window handle. Quickly you turn around and take a chair, closing the door and locking it with leaning the chair against it.

"I see, you're hiding in there, open the door you little slut. Gotta admit you're good at hide and seek. Took me longer than expected to find ya," you could hear frank behind the door. Your heart still beats rapidly in your chest, cold sweat dripping from every pore of yours. You withdrew deeper into the classroom, what should you do? Panicky you look around to find something to use it as a 'weapon' to defend yourself, wait, WEAPON? You can't hurt him, can you?

"Fucking open door," Frank yells. "I-If I do...you have to p-promise to...do nothing weird o-or hurt me okay?" you stutter and lean against one of the desks in the classroom.

"What else?" he answers with a sarcastic tone. Obviously, he doesn't care what you request of him. In that case, you've decided to simply not open the door for him which made the guy behind the door furious. "Last warning you stupid whore! Open the fucking door!". Frank rattled on the door handle, is he seriously trying to break the door or what? He started kicking against the door and banging his fists on it hard.

"Oh god...oh my...what should I do?! WHAT CAN I DO?!" You quickly glance at a chair. 'desperate times call for desperate measures,' is what comes into your head. As you were about to take the chair, the door slams open, he kicked it open. You stare at him with blank eyes, that's the end for you. "What's wrong love? Ya scared?" he whispers mockingly and steps closer towards you. "Fr-Frank please...I..." the sentence you try to form fails. "You what? Why so shy? It's only us here," the boy in his letterman jacket opens his arms, looking around. Frank sits on a chair, leaning back with his legs open wide like an invite to blow him.

"Listen I know y-you don't l-like me...b-but please don't hurt me, I do anything but please..." you start pleading, something you wouldn't usually do. The bully rubs his chin and gives you a mischievous smile. He remains silent and stares at you for a while. Silence, no words were getting exchanged between you two. If you weren't wrong, Frank was analyzing your body curiously with his eyes, scanning you from head to toe.

"I don't see any particular reason to let you go now. Unless you wanna offer something?" He teases and rests his forearms on his lap, still staring at you. "What could I offer? If you want money I...I c-can give you any amount you request...Or how about you don't see me, I-mean like of course in classes we will but-" Frank cuts you off, "Shut up you dumb slut, what are you babbling about? Do you think that's what I want? Ya think im stupid like you?" he asks you madly, eyes angrily squinted. You made a defensive gesture with your hands, "N-No I didn't think that at all! How come y-you think that I think-"

"Do you want me to choke you here? I swear I fucking do if ya keep your nonsense talk up, or maybe..." you could see how he leans back again with his legs open wide still, reaching down with his hand. Your eyes widen in shock and you look away quickly. He isn't about to open his pants here? You were hoping he is joking around but it seems like he is serious about it. "O-okay! OKAY! I GET IT! How about we talk this out a-at my place or, or you-yours? yes, yours?" he could hear your shaky voice.

It was embarrassing for you to shake this hard, both voice and body trembling like crazy. A smug smile was on his face when he saw your crimson red face covered in embarrassment.

Frank performed a thinking gesture with his thumb and index finger by his chin. "Sounds fair to me." He stands up and walks towards you, grabbing both your shoulders roughly and pulling you towards himself. "Just in case," he crouches in front of you. Again you lose your voice, why does this always happen to you when you need your voice the most? He places both his hands on your thighs and slides them down. You gasp softly and twitch under his gentle touch, "Wait...Wh-what..."

"Dirty girl, did that turn you on?" he whispers and places his hand on your skirt and rips off a bit fabric, "All the dirty things you want me to do to you," you could hear him chuckle, tying your injured knee with the fabric. "Soon enough. Be careful kitten." Frank stands up and looks down at you. "Thank you..." you whisper under your breath and look up at him.

"You two ok?" Julie's voice can be heard. All of them, Susie, Joey were standing at the door. "Ya bet," Frank responds, flashing an over-exaggerated wink. He waves you off and leaves with his gang. You look down to your knee and can't help it but smile, he can be caring if he wants to. It's weird that he agreed to something you've requested of him. There must be probably something in it for him too that he agreed so easily. Slowly you walk out the school building and head towards your flat.

"Mind if I offer ya a ride?" you hear suddenly Julie's voice again. You turn your head and see her in her car, arm leaning out and smiling at you. "It's fine...can't you guys just leave me alone for real? I've already said I don't need help, but thanks for the offer again."

"Little flower, hop in c'mon," Julie offers you again. You roll your eyes and give her an annoyed look, why can't she understand you don't want to have any communication with her? With all of them. Although you have to admit to yourself that a car ride would be much better than walking the long path with your injured knee. "Fine," you hiss back and open the backseat door. "No, come sit at the front seat cutie," she demands you and you just listen. Shyly you sat down next to her and placed your bag on your lap, hugging it. "Why so shy?" The green-eyed girl asks you and starts driving.

"I'm not shy pff, what do you expect? You guys always bully me... so?" you look at her and pout. Julie laughs, "You're just easy to bully, to be honest, you're a cute girl, I guess people aim for such naive girls," really? What's the point to compliment you indirectly and call you naive afterward? Couldn't she just leave the naive part out? "What? you're staring again girl," she tells you with a smile and raises her index finger with the hand which holds the steering wheel. "I-I'm not!"

The girl laughs and shakes her head playfully, "Geez, you're one kind of a girl, no wonder Frank likes to bully you." Your face expression softens as she laughs, maybe they aren't such bad people after all?

"Say Julie...Why Frank doesn't live with his real father?" you ask her, looking out from the window. "Huh, why do you ask?" Julie questions you back. "I guess im just a little curious...that's all! Nothing behind it," "I see," Julie looks from the corner of her eye to you, "Well, his father died a long time ago and he was moved to different foster homes until Clive adopted Frank." So, Frank's real father died a long time ago too? I'm sorry..." You mutter softly and look down on your lap, "Better don't be, Frank can't stand it if people pitty him you know?" Julie looks at you, "Hey, cheer up! He is fine."

Well this wasn't anymore about how Frank treated you, you simply felt sorry for his past. "Ok..." You nod and squeeze your bag. If anyone knows how it feels to lose someone close, it definitely would be you. There was an awkward silence until Julie asked for your address. The rest of the drive was random chitchats, why you moved here? if you live alone and other random questions.

You notice a rose looking tattoo on her wrist, "Are you even allowed to have a tattoo?" Somehow the design of it looks unique yet familiar to you but you can't remember where you have seen it. "Hm? I see you've noticed it. C'mon, we are all legal age, only Susie has some growing to do, of course, I'm allowed. Why do you ask? Are you now curious about me too?" you could see Julie grinning, parking the car close to your flat. "N-no, I just find it unique and beautiful looking."

"Sure bet you do, get up dollface. I'm gonna come with you just in case." Julie turns her head around and opens the car door.

"Hey! I'm not that clumsy!" You puff out your lower lip and get out of the car. Accidently you close its door hard. "Sorry!" Julie looks at you and raises a brow, "Sorry? For what man? Breathing? Girl, you honestly don't need to apologize for something like that."

With red cheeks you start walking ahead. You just tried to be polite about closing the car door hard yet she makes fun of you, how nice. Julie catches up and plays around with the keys in her hands. "You don't need to follow me it's close, just go back." She tilts her head and puts the keys in her pocket, "Do you always have to complain about something? Just let me follow, god," the girl next to you answers in a slightly annoyed tone. Why they act like bodyguards or better to say 'friends'?

You ignored Julie and arrived at your flat. "There, can I go inside now? ALONE? Oh, between...where did Frank and the others go? I thought you all left together?" Julie hears you asking while she takes a good look at the place you live at. Her head was turning around, it looks like she was analyzing every spot carefully, "This must be it..." you hear her whispering to herself. "Julie?" The girl with short hair and jade-colored eyes turns her head to you, "Yes?"

What happened? Is your place that bad or she hates such lavish places? "I've just asked you something, is everything okay?"

She nods and pats your shoulder, "Of course, just surprised to see you live at such rich area." Rich area? Maybe to others, this was cool but to you, this was pretty normal and something tells you that Julie isn't completely honest. "Well, I've gotta go, see ya around." With that said, she walks away and leaves you staring at her, "Thank you for the driv-" her hand raises in a 'no problem' gesture. Still, what's wrong with her out of sudden? Something definitely was off with her behavior you could tell.

After finishing eating some premade noodles and taking care of your wound, you went like usual on your couch. It was your favorite spot. You could just chill and forget everything. A sudden ringing sound coming from your bag makes you roll your eyes, really now? Now that you were about to chill? Frustrated, you stand up and walk towards your bag, searching for your phone. Maybe it's your friends? They might have got worried if they heard you've been injured.

The phone screen shows you the complete opposite, some number you never have seen before is calling you.

"Hello?" No one answers, "Hello? Who is there?" Again no answer, maybe someone called wrong? You hang up and let out a disappointed sigh, what a bummer, if it would be one of your friends it really would make your day. "I guess they really don't wanna be friends anymore..." you glare at your phone, wait, tomorrow is weekend isn't that the best way to plan something with them and clear out the misunderstanding? After all, you're not friends with ANY of the people they think of.

After getting bed ready, you sat down on your bed and squished one of your dolls. There were many things you all could do together. Maybe a girly night? Or ice skating? Or maybe even clubbing? This was something you didn't do for a long time and it might be fun. Having fun and clearing your mind was something you really needed to do now. This whole 'Frank' thing costs you lots of energy and nerves. Some other random things came to your mind but before writing them down, you fell asleep.

"OH NO! It's that late already? Damnit!" Why did you oversleep today? It could be literally any day but today? Really? You jump down from your bed after seeing the 2 pm on your clock. In no time you wash your face and brush your teeth, even take a quick shower after it.

With your phone in your hand, you step down the stairs and go towards the living room. "Hmm which one should I call first...Maybe Mary? She is the easiest to talk to compared to the others," a sudden ringing at the door makes you jump up. You open the door slowly, "Hai!" Susie? Again? What does she want this time? "Eh, sorry but I don't have training today, maybe next time-" the quirky girl steps in without asking. "Oh don't worry im not here for that, you come with me!" you give her a faked smile, "No? Who said that? And why?" Susie walks up the stairs and ignores your question. "Ah that must be your room, I kinda knew it would look like that!"

She throws herself on your bed and rests her hands behind her head, "Typical for girls like you."

"Uh-Uhm, I guess so...But what do you want?" you sit down on the chair in front of your drawer and watch her throwing one of your plushies up and down, "OH MY! This is so cute it looks like Joey when he didn't sleep for a few days," the pink-haired girl giggles cheerfully and squeezes the plush, did she ignore your question or is she so amazed by that little plush that she overheard your question? You rub your arm and watch her playing with the small plush duck.

"Hey? Can I have this? Please? Pretty please?"

She doesn't really need to beg for it, it's just a plush. "If you like it so much, I guess you can ta-", Susie jumps down from your bed and puts the plush into her bag, "Thank you! Don't worry he is in good hands, oh! I almost forgot! Frank told me to pick you up." She smiles widely with the braces on her teeth showing, "Tell Frank I have to do other things, I'm planning to go out with my friends."

"But we are your friends too," you can hear her telling you as you walk down the stairs.

"No? Who made that up?"

"It's not made up! Stop being like this, ok we did some wrong things but we like you." Susie follows you down and keeps talking about how everything was a misunderstanding and that they never would hurt you. You turn your head to her, "Can you just go? I need to get ready, I've told you what to tell your LEADER."

Susie suddenly remains silent, finally. After a few seconds she walks towards your door, "Don't tell me I didn't warn you, Frank won't be pleased," you could see the smirk on her face as she was about to leave. Seriously what's up with her? What's wrong with THEM all?

"Wait, What do you...Great, she's gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of Frank is coming soon <3 Stay tuned~!


	8. Meet up

"Cool! Alright, then I see you all tonight"

Relived you hang up. After an hour of begging one of your friends to meet up, she agreed and told you she is gonna arrange a meeting at the club you all usually went to. "Finally, now I can let them know it was all really a misunderstanding." Happily you spin once and giggle.

You were thinking that they might reject the request to meet them. Luckily it looks like your friends have calmed down a bit which was the best moment to go out with them. Katherine had mentioned several times on the call that if one of those so-called 'creeps' showed up, they will completely cut off contact with you. Why didn't she and the others understand that you weren't friends with Julie or Susie or any of them? Isn't it obvious that you wouldn't befriend them?

Excitedly you were looking through your clothes in your drawers. It has been a long time you went clubbing so you wanted to look the best as possible. There were many options for you, skirts, dresses, jeans shorts and so on. "Hmm...no not this," you grumble as you were holding some red cocktail dress. You did want to look good but not way too catchy for one night. At clubs, there is always some drunk people who creep around girls.

After looking for nearly an hour, you've decided to give it a break. Who thought you will have such a hard time picking out something? "Uff...If someone would help me..." You went downstairs again and made yourself a cold drink. Summer never was your favorite season. The sound of the news running on the tv caught your attention. 'Vandalism in a local store', 'Witness says it was teenagers'. That kinda sounds as if it would be Frank and his gang. "No way..." you mutter softly while staring at the screen.

Of course, Frank and the others look like trouble makers but you highly doubt they go to that extent, at least that's what you guess. "It doesn't mean it has to be them...Why do I even bother? It's not my business anyway."

You went back to your room. The news was like a constant buzzing in the back of your mind, why? Today is your time with your friends and nothing should bother you or interfere with it. There wasn't any reason for you to overthink it. All that matters right now is just forgetting about Frank and his gang and decide something to wear for tonight. You've searched through your clothes and finally decided which outfit you will wear.

It was a black cocktail dress, a short one which was above your knees. For the accessories, you've decided you keep it simple yet trendy so you went for a black chocker which wasn't too thick to cover much of your neck. All that would be combined with your black pumps you bought a while back, just in case for occasions like that. You weren't really much into those styles but it's always good to have something like that kept.

A sudden knocking on your window makes you gasp.

"What the..." you walk towards the window and pull the curtains away, Susie again? "Seriously...?" you open the window for her.

"Hai Hai again! I'm bored, don't worry I've told Frank you're busy." Susie jumped in and gave you a cheeky smile.

"How did you even get up to here?"

"My climbing skill has always been in my blood."

You raise a brow and tilt your head, crossing your arms in front of your chest, "You do know you've could just use the door," Susie giggles and sits on your bed, throwing her backpack onto the ground, stretching her arms, "You do know we aren't normies like you? Door? No, we use the window." She answers cockily back and looks over to you. Do only 'normies' use the door or what?

"Wanna tell me what your plans are for today? I'm bored, let's hang around together and-"

"No," you cut her off and brush your hair. "WHY? That's unfair! I didn't know you can be so cold-hearted ouch..." She pouts at you and watches you brushing your hair.

"Sorry but I've told you im gonna spend today with my FRIENDS, and no, you and your gang aren't my friends just because I don't throw you out right now," you hiss back at her and roll your eyes annoyedly, they all were annoying but Susie seems to top everyone.

"Okay then. Can I still stay here? I won't bother you I promise, please? PLEASE? Can I? Can I?" Why does she insists to stay at your place? There isn't much she could do here. It doesn't seem like to be problematic to let her stay while you get ready. "Fine...but please don't touch anything and don't annoy me or-"

Susie jumps down and takes a look at the black cocktail dress you had placed on your chair. "Wow that's why Frank calls you a bitch, he knows," the girl teases you and giggles to herself. Alright, this wasn't the conditions you've told her a few seconds ago.

"Do you wanna stay or not?" You spit at her and look away with red cheeks.

"I was just joking! Don't be like this, it looks very pretty I'm sure you look fabulous in that dress. Maybe you should wear that in front of Frankie?"

Is she serious? Why would you wear something like that for HIM? "Yes sure, what else? I have some pretty lingerie in my drawer, wanna pick out something that I can wear for Frankie?" The sarcasm was hearable in your voice.

"Why not? Of course! Let me help you choosing something that-" Susie gets interrupted by you, "SUSIE! I was just joking...Did you seriously think I was serious about it?" For someone who hangs around Frank and the others, she sure is naive if she believed you were serious about it.

"Really? pfff...boring," the girl sat down on the ground and took her backpack. She opened it and took a bag of gummy bears out.

"I do think you have a good taste when it comes to girly outfits. Julie never bothers with it so that's why I think you would fit nicely into our group why don't you just-"

"No and no, how many times I've told you guys im not interested to be part of anything." Susie heard you let out a sigh, she frowned but offered you the small bag with gummy bears she was eating from which you declined, how can someone crave sweets that often anyway? After placing your dress on your bed, you sat down on the chair and started with the makeup. Out of sudden, the news from before strike your mind. Maybe you can ask her and find out if they have to do anything with it?

"Susie? Did you guys vandalize some local store lately? Be honest." Despite knowing what kind of people they were, you were still hoping the answer would be a no.

"Hmm, if you tell me where you plan to go, I'm gonna tell you if it was us or not."

Susie grinned at you. You were just too curious to know if it was them or not so you gave her the information she asked for. "Well, to answer your question," she stands up and walks was towards you, placing both her hands on the chair you were sitting on, leaning down to you, "It wasn't us, we don't do such childish things you know?"

You glance at her and give a confused look, what does she mean they don't do such childish things? Does that mean they do worse things? Your eyes catch the rose looking tattoo on her neck as she was still leaning down to you. It looks almost identical to Julie's tattoo which you have seen on her wrist. Susie notices you were staring at her neck and steps back, smiling at you.

"I see, you saw it now."

You give her a nod, "But wait...you're younger than the others, are you even allowed to have a tattoo?"

The pink-haired girl laughs and picks up her backpack, "My parent's signature did help out a lot," she walks towards the window and gives you a peace sign, sticking her tongue playfully out, "It was faked, see you around pretty girl." Without any tension, she just jumped out from the window. " SUSIE?!" Panicky you run to the window and see the girl running off in her hoodie, she really has nerves. You fall on your bed and look at the clock, "Not much time left, I should hurry up."

After a few hours you were finally ready. It was already around 8 and dark outside. You took a look into the mirror, "I guess it looks good? Maybe the dress is a bit too short...No it's not geez..." Your hair was down and two very small shiny butterfly clips were attached at the front. Your make up was on point too, not too much. All that bothered you currently was what Susie had told you. Do Frank and the others do criminal stuff? Vandalizing a local store is already shocking but telling you indirectly they do worse things made you overthink the last hours.

"Ugh why do I even bother with this? With THEM? Girl, tonight you go out, have fun and forget about those four idiots, yes." Convincing yourself with words is easy but innerly? You took a small black shoulder bag, the strap was a gold-toned chain style which fit perfectly to your outfit. Most important things were inside it like makeup, phone, wallet and of course your keys, ID card. You walked out and closed the door. A taxi would be maybe a better option but you wanted a bit fresh air and the club wasn't too far anyway. As you were walking, you hear laughters from not a far distance. It sounds like...

"There she is! See I didn't lie!" You blink a few times and step closer, it was Frank standing there with his friends. "Damn Frank, you better share her," Joey places his hand on Frank's shoulder and looks at you. They all were staring at you, is your outfit that catchy?

"Gotta admit she does look hot in it," Julie added and smiled at you. Your cheeks turned red and you turned your head to another direction, noticing from the corner of your eye that Frank was staring at you. There was no expression on his face. 

Susie ran to you and grabbed both your hands, "You have to come with us," you pull your hands away, "Leave me alone please, we can talk later."

"Where ya think you're going?" Frank suddenly speaks and walks to your direction. "And what's up with that outfit, you wanna be a slut that badly heh?"

Nervously you step back. He was flipping a knife in his hand, standing in front of you now. His expression was still blank. "Why do you ask? It's none of-"

"Fuck," Frank whisper under his breath and looks down at you. "What? Do I look that good that you got a boner huh?" you ask him cockily and smile. "Tssk, more like I've never seen a girl making such dress look ugly as fuck," right, you knew he wasn't serious about it and only tried to mock you.

"Come," he grasps your arm tight. You try yanking your arm away, "Get off of me! I won't come anywhere with you!" You almost scream at him which made Frank squeeze your arm painfully. Susie was watching you both while Julie and Joey were talking to each other. So much about the friendship Susie claims to have with you.

"I fucking force you to come if you keep being bitchy like this," Frank pulls you easily towards himself, threatening you with the knife. You've almost tripped over your feet, face inches away from the knife.

"Please, if I can't meet my friends they will get mad and probably cut off cont-"

He put the knife quickly into his letterman jacket pocket and cupped your face suddenly in his hands roughly, "And what? Does that matter? You wanna go badly to them, don't ya?" there was a furious sounding undertone in his teasing. You nod slowly. Frank smiled and chuckled, "Look at that face, you look gorgeous tonight princess." Did Frank just compliment you? Your heart starts beating fast and you blush instantly.

"L-Let me go or I scream..."

The boy in front of you could care less about your empty threatening yet he let go of your face. "Sure, go." Susie suddenly steps in and looks confused at Frank, "Frank?! Why do you let her go?" The pink-haired girl looks at you and then to Julie and Joey who seem confused about it as much as she was. Frank puts his hands into his pockets and looks down, grinning. Why does he let you go? That's not how he usually would act like but you won't stand here and figure out what he is thinking of.

Julie and Joey stepped back to open the path for you. You saw Julie's car in the corner with another car which looked really expensive. Without any words getting exchanged you left the place. You felt a knot forming in your stomach, something wasn't right about this yet you knew that overthinking will only ruin your mood.

Walking to the club took longer than expected. Your feet started to hurt, "Ugh, why do I even wear those pumps..."

You looked a bit around and took your pumps off. If no one sees you it should be fine to walk barefoot like this. "I swear im gonna have blisters by tomorrow," you murmur to yourself and continue walking. After a while you finally came close to the club, still, a bit of walking left but you could see it. There was some abandoned building close by.

"Psst...here, come over here" a voice whispers, loud enough to reach you. You jump back and look around, who is whispering to you? Something fluffy is peeking from the corner of a wall which caught your attention. The whispering did sound like a familiar voice to you.

"W-Who is there?" You hold in your breath as you were walking closer towards the old wall. As you came closer to the wall, you saw the fluffy thing is a plush, the same plush that you had gifted Susie. It was wiggling and moving its hand up and down, gesturing you to come closer. Is this Susie? After all, you've told her where you had planned to go and it's the same plush too, it must be her.

"Susie? Are you there? What are you doing here?" You whisper to the person you assumed to be Susie.

"I'm sorry..." The feminine voice whispers back to you and exactly at the same moment you've felt how something heavy hit the back of your head.

"S...Sus-" Your vision became instantly blurry. Everything happened so fast. As you were falling to the front, you blacked out.


	9. Kidnapped

It sounds like whispers.

Everything was dark. You only hear some numb sounds coming from your surrounding. What happened? The only thing you can remember is something heavy hit the back of your head and you were talking to who you assume was Susie.

"W-where I am...What happened?" You whisper and still can't see anything.

"Finally awake? Was about time princess."

That mocking voice belongs to only one person, Frank. Slowly you start realizing what is happening and you feel the tight ropes around your wrists. It's hard to believe it but did Frank kidnap you by any chance? You didn't know if this was a joke or a prank. Of course, something like that would fit people like him who were only after trouble. Basically, you were blindfolded and from what it feels like, somewhere sitting in a corner of a room for whatever reason.

"You creep! Untie me and let me go that's not funny!"

"Who said this was supposed to be funny bitch? Be quiet, you open your mouth and it's your usual crying" Frank answers back with an annoyed undertone.

Is he serious? This guy kidnapped you and says stop complaining? He has nerves. You let out a sigh, thinking about what you could do. Nothing. All that you can think about is what this bully is planning to do with you. 

"Just take that shit off my eyes, I can't see and you are surely aware of it," definitely you won't beg him. What he is doing is considered a crime anyway. Footsteps can be heard getting closer to you and you feel a knot forming in your stomach.

"Listen, I have a meeting with friends and you-" you get interrupted by Frank who chuckles teasingly and you could swear he would shake his head like usual while doing so.

"You better listen to me," he places his hands on your shoulders, "I don't give a fuck about ya friends, understood? So stop giving me that shit."

"But-" You know this guy isn't joking around with you currently and has some other plans prepared for you. "What did I do? And why do you do this? Are you crazy or what?"

"Didn't you stupid bitch promise me we gon'a talk out something? And now you avoid me?" There was an angry undertone in his voice, seems like you pissed off Frank.

Well, you didn't' really think in a serious way about this whole 'Let's talk this out somewhere else'. Looks like Frank did apparently. Anyway, he should just stop acting however he wants and that's what you gonna tell him. Why this guy has to mess with YOU if there are many other people in the school?

"I don't care what kind of kink or game you are into...but you better let me go..."

"Are ya trying to threaten me again? Bad girl, I wouldn't do that if I were in your current position." Great, and now he threatens you.

His hands grab your arms and pull you up on your feet. You gasp. This blindfold makes you feel anxious, why he just doesn't take it off your eyes? You suddenly get pushed towards the front and almost lose your balance. "Hey! Watch out, man!" You hiss at the boy behind you who obviously doesn't care and keeps pushing your back. "Move bitch."

You walk to his command and feel something in front of you, a table? A counter table? You can't tell. "Frank, what do you want? As YOU can see for me, I can't move anymore further..."

"You don't say," Frank whispers from behind and makes you bend on the surface of the table or counter table. You gasp, lips slightly parted. "What are you doing? What's that? Seriously stop! I won't let you go away with this if you won't stop."

You've heard how Frank clicks his tongue, "A counter table. Oh damn, I'm so afraid," he sarcastically answers and pushes your head onto the surface.

"Sucks to be you right now." He presses the right side of your face onto the cold surface harder and lets out a sigh. "Hm, what should I do with ya? Maybe I can break you down, right now." You freeze at what he said, he isn't going to...?

His other free hand suddenly traces along your shoulders, down to your arm. You frantically wiggle, "STOP!"

"What if not?" The bully bends down to your ear and whispers, "What will you do? hm?" You start to blush and stay quiet. You didn't know where you were and what he really had planned for you, so the best option was to not make him angry.

"Nothing..." You whisper back.

"That's right, a good girl stays silent." Frank's pressed your face even harder now against the surface, his other free hand wandered from your arms down to your sides. "It would be so easier if you just came to me like a good girl ya know?" He adds with a teasing undertone and strokes your side to only grab your waist roughly. You let out a painful moan from the rough grab on your waist, it hurt.

"Huh? What was that? Did you like that?" Frank gives a harsh squeeze on your waist.

"Asshole!" You yell at him angrily. Frank takes his hand away from your head and quickly turns you around. You were now leaning with your back against the counter table.

His hand grabs your chin roughly, "What did you just call me?" He keeps adding pressure on your chin which makes your jaw hurt and forcefully answer him, "N-Nothing! Please...I'm sorry! Let me go, Frank!"

"Too bad I like seeing you like this in front of me. The answer is no," he mocks you and leans in closer.

"Let me bet, you think im gonna rape you here? Yeah? Let me admit ya do look inviting with this short dress of yours." Frank placed one hand on your thigh and slide up your dress a bit. You blushed and gasped from his touch. "So what was that asshole insult about?" He asked you and stopped moving his hand.

"Listen, I'm n-not gonna tell a soul about this. Please let me g-go...Just...At least take that damn blindfold off..." You pleaded and hoped he would listen, at least this one time. Not being able to see at all made you feel anxious. The situation itself was scaring you a lot but not knowing what exactly was happening or was about to happen made you almost go crazy. You knew that the boy in front of you wouldn't hold back if he didn't want to.

Frank clicked with his tongue again and a sigh could be heard.

"Fine." He whispered and you've could hear how he went behind you. And finally, you felt how the soft fabric covering your eyes loosen.

Frank's hands slid down your neck and he leaned downed, whispering in your ear, "You better behave."

You nod slowly as he grabs your neck from behind, squeezing it in a warning manner. You've could feel his lips curling into a smirk against your ear.

Frank removed his hands from your neck. You take a quick look around. It looked very modern wherever you both were. Your eyes had to adjust to the bright light. Were you in a high building? Your eyes couldn't figure out what was behind the tall large windows, it was too dark but you've could see tall buildings, lights turned on in them. You were about to ask if Frank could untie your hands but you stayed silent. He stood in front of you, taking a look at you from head to toe.

"Don't worry, we will play soon, with or without your consent." He smirks and grabs your arm, leading you to the modern couches in what looks like a living room. Frank pushes you on it and sits with open legs on the small table in front of you, his forearms resting on his lap lazily.

"What do you want from me, Frank?" You ask him nervously and try to sit up a bit more straight.

"Well, I was about to have fun with you but I like to play with my food," He chuckles, taking his knife out of his pocket. Frank points with it at you and toss it up and down in his hand, "You better watch out what you do in front of me."

You roll your eyes and tilt your head, wiggling with your arms a bit, "How can I do something if you tied my hands like this?"

"You want me to untie your hands?" Frank stares at you. "Yes please?"

"Sure, let me open the door too and call a taxi for you," He answers sarcastically back and sighs. "Just shut up or-"

The doorbell rings and you look around, searching for the door. "I'll be right back. And you, be a good girl and sit down, kay?" Frank stands up and leaves the living room. You immediately stand up too and follow him quietly. Whoever was at the door could help you to get out of this place, that's at least what you thought. As soon as he opens the door, you run towards the door.

"Help me! He kidnapped me and-"

Three people rush in and you see it was Susie, Julie, and Joey. Joey grabs your arm and Frank grabs you from behind, pulling you in. His hands were dangerously close to your breasts as he pulled you inside the flat.

"Fuck, Shut up, and stop screaming you-!" Frank shouts at you and covers your mouth with one hand. You try to wiggle out but it was impossible. Both Frank and Joey pulled you harshly towards the living room.

Frank's hand accidentally grabbed your breast and you screamed against his hand. He let go of you and you fell down on the ground. Looking up to him, eyes narrowed angrily, your cheeks were burning in anger and embarrassment.

"Well that happens if you wiggle too much..." Julie looks down at you and sits on the couch. "Exactly! I saw it too! Frank touched her-" Susie gets cut off by Frank, "Alright, it's enough." The pink-haired girl sits down next to Julie and pouts. Joey sits down too and Frank grabs your arm, pulling you up on your feet roughly. "Will you fucking behave or?" He threatens you and pushes you on a separate couch.

He sits down on the table again, "Well someone explains to this crybaby bitch what's going on?"

"Basically you need to join us. This place is a secret place, OUR secret place." Joey tells you and looks at you. You start to laugh and tilt your head, "I already declined this offer several times but I will do it again if-"

"This isn't about you wanting to join us or not. It's a MUST." Julie tells you in a cold tone and lights a cigarette. You look confusedly at her and then to Frank. "You guys do illegal stuff, don't you?"

"Illegal sounds a bit too harsh." Susie smiles and stands up. She walks closer to you and strokes your head, "She is so beautiful you guys," Her fingers stroke through your hair, and you blink. looking confusedly up at her. "Yeah, she is perfect for the job," Julie adds and crosses her legs while inhaling the smoke of the cigarette, blowing it out into another direction.

You were genuinely confused about what they were talking about. "Okay, What if I still won't join you, thugs?" You question and look at Frank madly. He smiles and leans close to you, "You don't wanna know," The bully teases you and grabs your chin, gently this time and not harsh like before.

"I do want to know," you keep staring at the boy in front of you.

Frank shakes his head playfully and stands up. He walks to a closet and opens it. You curiously watch him and he comes back with a small bag. "Your school life and future will be a living hell if you ain't being cooperative," Joey tells you and Frank throws him the small bag over. Marijuana. Your eyes widen and you look to each of them. So they do dealing business and want to drag you into this.

"A-Are you guys serious? Wait...So you can afford this place with this nasty business? That's disgusting." You watch Joey making a roll and notice a rose looking tattoo on his thumb which you haven't noticed until now. It looked like the one Susie had on her neck and Julie on her wrist. Was there a special meaning behind the design and those three having it tattooed?

"You see, Susie is underage. We need a girl who is pretty and seductive with her looks." Julie tells you and smiles.

Frank crosses his arms in front of his chest, "I don't think you're pretty, let me clear that out first. But Susie and Julie insist you fit our group and shit. We will use you for some communications. Understood?"

You kinda started to understand why they needed you. Yet you didn't understand why it had to be you. You weren't a rebel or school trouble maker to fit for this job. You kept staring at Joey and Frank clapped his hand several times, breaking you out of your thoughts.

"Wake up princess." Your head turns to him and you point with your chin to your hands which were still tied."Untie them first."

Frank stands up and pulls you up on your feet. He walks behind you, "What do we say?"

"Please and thank you," you whisper disgustedly.

He chuckles and uses his knife to cut the ropes.

"Finally..." You muttered to yourself and rub your wrist. They were red and burning a bit from the long time they were tied with the ropes.

Joey starts to smoke the roll and pass it over to Frank. The boy inhales and smokes in your direction. You cough and sit down on the couch.

"So what will your answer be?" Frank asks you while passing the roll to Julie.

"Fine," you respond through clenched teeth and cross your legs. It was obvious they wouldn't let you go tonight if you didn't accept a role in their group. You would just report it to the police after getting out of this damned place.

"You better don't think creating trouble for us. Understood?" Joey warns you and Frank stands up, sitting next to you. "She won't, right?" He looks at you with his dark eyes and leans back, resting his arms on the couch. He seemed confident that you wouldn't do anything against them. You nod, "Of course not."

Frank suddenly pulls you back, holding your chin with one hand while his other arm is still resting against the couch, staring into your eyes. You blushed and blinked several times, lips parting to ask him what he was trying to do.

"You won't, right?" The boy repeats while looking into your eyes in an immediate way. Your heart starts to beat fast and your throat suddenly started to feel dry. You nod again and swallow hard. It looked like Frank tried to read through your eyes if you were lying or were honest with him, with them.

"I won't."

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate each Kudos and comment <3 The next chapter is already on work! keep in mind the main story didn't start YET <3


End file.
